Pan the Yanki
by TeeLee123
Summary: She loves him. . . he sees her as just a girl, Gohan's daughter, a Yanki, but after one night of passion, their relationship slowly begins to crumble. Trunks struggles to do what's right. . . at the same time. . . fighting the feelings in his heart.. .
1. New Girl

[ I promise to give my 100% to this story and finish it. Expect an appearance later in the chapters from Future Trunks, Marron, and Goku Jr. Characters borrowed from Akira Toriyama's Dragonball/z/gt. Not a lesbian story, Pan and Bulla don't fall in love but they do questionable things. Will give a warning beforehand if it's going to get rated M. I also introduce characters of my own, some related to other Dragonball characters. It's nice receiving feedback and reviews. This will not end like my first practice story, which i should delete and don't recommend. Hope you love it cuz i do]

A young woman with long black hair, wearing a men's white dress shirt, black fighter's gloves, and a tan plaid skirt walked casually down the school's hallway. All the highschool students stopped and stared as she walked by.

"That's Mr. Satan's granddaughter, Pan."

" I heard she's the leader of a gang."

" If you get in her way she'll beat you up."

Pan's left eye twitched, she could hear everyone's comments. _Just ignore them. Papa will be mad if I get kicked out of another high school._

"I heard she's dating a thirty-year old man."

"What? You mean the President of Capsule Corp. No way, he's a hottie."

Pan's lips curled upward. She liked the rumor of her dating the President of Capsule Corp. _Too bad it's just a rumor._

"Pff. It's only a one-sided love. She's a stalker. I know cuz my sister works there."

_That's it. I can't take this anymore._ Pan glared at the blond haired woman who said her sister worked at Capsule Corp.

Everyone in the hallway gasped," Oh, no. She heard us."

The blond haired beauty showed no sign of fear like the others. Her brown eyes narrowed at Pan."Bring it on bitch. If you touch me I'll sue you."

Pan glared back at Blondie. Her fists shook, wanting so badly to punch her face in but knew she couldn't without killing the stupid human. Pan forced her fists to stop shaking, _If grandpa were here, he would just ignore this stupid whore._

Blondie smirked as Pan began to walk away," See everybody! She's not that tough! Pan is a coward."

Pan stopped at the word coward. _Then again, if Grandpa Hercule were here he'd put her in her place._

Before Blondie could say another word Pan charged at the girl. Blondie flinched as Pan's fist brushed past her face, connecting with the locker behind her. The sound of metal bending filled the hall. A few of the teachers stuck their heads out into the hallway, ready to yell at the kid responsible for all the noise, only to quickly hide inside their classrooms when they saw it was Pan. This time it was Pan's turn to smirk.

Blondie hesitantly stared into Pan's angry eyes, Everyone held their breath, afraid of what Pan might do next.

" Boo." Pan whispered.

Blondie screamed and ran down the hall and out the door, never to be seen again. Pan gazed into everyone's eyes, challenging them. Everyone looked down at their feet not wanting to anger Pan any further. Satisfied, Pan slung her backpack over her shoulder ( she dropped it charging at blondie) and continued to walk towards her first class.

This time, no one dared to gossip about Pan.

The hall was completely silent.

By lunch time the students were gossiping about another new student. All the males said:

" She's so hot, do you think she'll go out with me?"

"No way man. Her dad will kill ya. He's super protective of her."

"Let's start a fan club since none of us can date her."

Pan ate her sandwich alone. She could hear the girls talking about the new student at the table across from her.

" She's wearing the cutest leather mini dress."

"I wish I had blue hair like hers."

"Her brother is like, so hot, do you think she'll introduce me to him?"

_Not likely._ Pan took a few more bites of her sandwhich and washed it down with some coffee her dad, Gohan, had made for her that morning. Pan choked as the girls from the next table began to squeal.

"Bulla! Bulla sit here with me!"

A love-struck boy with fluffy brown hair offered to carry Bulla's lunch tray. Bulla humbly accepted, stopping to look at Pan. Everyone held their breath as the two held each other's gaze.

Bulla waited for her friend to ask her to eat lunch with her, to greet her, to acknowledge her or to do anything besides gawk at her! Instead, Pan only looked away, as if she didn't know Bulla. Hurt by Pan's reaction Bulla decided to sit with the squealing girls that irritated Pan the most.

"Oh my gosh Bulla you are so brave!"

"You're lucky Pan didn't kill you for looking at her."

"Please be more careful next time, we don't want the heiress of Capsule Corp. getting hurt."

Bulla repeatedly looked at Pan through out lunch. Pan never once looked in her direction, Bulla's patience was running low.

* * *

One of Bulla's new friends, Nimi, clutched her stomach, whining to the P.E coach," Ugh. I have cramps. Can I like not take part in P.E today?"

The P.E coach- - male- - stuttered at the word 'cramps.'

Nimi clapped the coach on the back," Thanks, your like totally the sweetest."

Nimi sat on the bench. Her two close friends, Kiki and Pipi, changed into the required P.E uniforms( a white shirt with red lettering of 'Red Star High School' paired with yellow short shorts).

Tears flowed from Kiki's eyes as she stared at Nimi. _She's lucky she gets to sit during P.E._

Pipi wrapped her arm over Kiki's shoulder, trying to comfort her," Don't worry Kiki, if we work together we can definitely take Pan down."

Pan stood on the opposite line of the gym, doing squats and stretches. Her father, Trunks, and Goten all had to hide their true strength when they were in high school. Pan didn't believe in that. _They need to toughen up._

"It's funny." Kazu Chan startled Pan from her thoughts," Why are you over here on the boy's team instead of over there on the girl's team?"

Pan smiled and pointed to the beautiful Bulla, she too was doing stretches." Because I want to win against her."

The coach blew into his whistle," Okay! Everyone line up and grab a dodgeball!"

Pan and Bulla stood and waited for everyone to grab their dodgeballs first. Bulla approached the center line, Pan mimicked her.

"If I win, Pan, you have to tell me why you're ignoring me."

Pan rolled her eyes," If I win, Bulla, you have to leave me alone and never speak to me in school again."

Everyone could sense the hostile tension between Bulla and Pan.

Pan faced her teammates, Kazu Chan and the cowering boys." Alright, listen up! If you slow me down, or if we lose, you're going to regret it. You got that?"

Kazu Chan saluted Pan, the rest of the boys nodded their heads vigorously. Pan folded her arms and nodded, pleased with the way she took control . _Ha. Bulla there's no way you'll win against me!_

Bulla faced Pipi, Kiki and the other girls, much like Pan did with her teammates, except, not as threatening." I know you're afraid of her, but if we work together as a team and take Pan down..." Bulla winked at her teammates." I'll buy each of you a new outfit."

Greed and envy filled the girls' eyes.

Pan's pupils shrunk at the menacing aura the girls were giving off," They, remind me of hyenas."

The coach pressed the whistle to his lips. Bulla stood behind her teammates, where as Pan stood at the head of her teammates. The boys gulped and the girls seemed to giggle evilly. Sweat dripped from the coach's forehead, his green eyes enlarged, _Wow this is going to be intense._ Not sure if it's a good idea, but doing it anyway, the coach blew into his whistle.

Balls flew like missiles.

It was easy for Pan to dodge all the balls, everything might as well have been in slow motion, that's how slow the girls were to Pan. Having only set their sights on Pan, and leaving themselves completely open, the boys were able to take more than half the girls out. Bulla couldn't help but smile as Pan did backflips and cartwheels to avoid the balls. _I know they're slow but do you really have to show off like that?_

The boys on Pan's team gawked at her. "Whoa, her shirt almost slid to her chest."

" I never knew she was so flexible. Hot."

"Now!" Bulla screamed, pointing to the boys preoccupied with Pan. Kiki and Pipi threw their balls with all their strength, taking everyone out except for Kazu Chan and Pan.

You stupid idiots!" Pan roared, angered by her weak teammates.

Kazu Chan picked up one of the balls and threw it at Pipi's shoulder, he threw it so hard that the ball ricocheted off Pipi and ended up hitting Kiki in the back. The girls fell to the ground in pain.

Pan hugged Kazu Chan," Yes! Good job Kazu!"

Nimi rushed to Pipi and Kiki, grabbed them by their legs and slowly drug them out of harms way to the safety of the sidelines where everyone sat.

"You have no one to hide behind, Bulla." Pan rested her hands on her hips, waiting for Bulla to make a move. Bulla ignored Pan, picking up a ball and studying it, as if she didn't know how to throw it. " Uhh.. you do know you have to throw it...right?"

Bulla rotated the ball in her hands, admiring the bright red color," Yeah, of course I do." She looked up at Kazu Chan and smiled," Kazu darling, this one is for you."

Bulla threw the wimpiest throw Pan had ever seen. It was so wimpy, that the ball barely made it over the center line, but, to Pan's surprise, Kazu Chan darted in front of the ball, letting it take him out of the game. Pan was speechless.

Hearts flashed in Kazu Chan's eyes as Bulla blew air kisses his way.

" Thanks. Kazu Chan you're a sweetheart."

The vein in Pan's forehead throbbed as Kazu Chan bragged to the boys," Look, Bulla touched this ball, and the ball touched me, so, technically, Bulla TOUCHED ME!"

"Shut up you nerd!" Pan screeched, pointing her finger at the boys sitting on the sideline," You call yourself men? My own grandmother is stronger than you! For now on you need to start working out so you can have the pride to call yourselves men! Do you understand?!"

The boys, and the coach, nodded." Yes, ma'am."

Pan exhaled and picked up a red dodgeball." No more wimpy throws. Use all of your strength Bulla."

" Of course."

Out of fear, the boys cheered Pan on, but secretly they hoped Bulla would win. The girls cheered on Bulla because if she won they would get a new outfit.

A gust of air blew Pan and Bulla's hair.

" Hey, where did that wind come from," Kazu Chan asked.

" Shhhh." The class hushed Kazu Chan.

A tumbleweed blew down the center line. Kazu Chan covered his mouth, looking from the tumbleweed to his class, pointing like a maniac. The class rolled their eyes.

Pan and Bulla squinted at each other, releasing the balls at the same time. Pan was surprised at how quickly Bulla threw the ball, too quick for her to dodge it. Bulla's ball hit Pan in the cheek, Pan's ball hit Bulla in the right boob. Pan fell on her back, skidding until she hit the wall. Bulla clutched her breast in pain as she flew backwards.

Kazu Chan ran in slow motion,"Noooo! Oof!"

Bulla smushes Kazu Chan as she hits the wall.

All three are knocked out.

Everyone's eyes bug out of their sockets.

"Wow I never knew they were that strong."

Kiki, Nimi, and Pipi rushed to Bulla's aid," Hurry, lets take her to the nurse."

The boys poked Pan with a stick,"Is she dead?"

"I hope so."

The coach cracked his knuckles and rolled his shoulders. " Well, I guess I should take them to the nurse."

* * *

"Put me down!" Pan squirmed, suddenly coming to. Startled, the coach accidentally drops Pan." Ow. Why you..."

Pan glared up at the couch as she massaged the growing bump on her head.

The coach gaped at Pan," How are you. . .no normal person would be fine after taking a hit like that! "

" Bulla you shouldn't be walking. Hurry and lay back down." Kiki,Pipi, and Nimi screeched.

Bulla stormed out of the nurse's room and down the hallway, not slowing her pace as she grabbed Pan by the collar and thrusted her against a locker," I won! Now tell me."

Pan pointed her nose up to the ceiling, " Hmph. Tell you what? And you didn't win, I won."

"Grrr."

Kiki, Pipi, Nimi and the coach blinked stupidly as Bulla shook Pan, unable to believe how strong and brave Bulla is. The coach cleared his throat, Bulla and Pan look at the coach, suddenly realising they're not alone in the hall.

"I don't know what you're fighting about girls, but, nobody won, I'd say it was a tie. In fact, that was the best dodgeball game I've ever seen, you two should think about joining a clu-"

Pan shimmied out of her shirt, out of Bulla's grasp. The coach blushed, expecting to see Pan's bra, but is left disappointed seeing that Pan was wearing a black camisole underneath her shirt. Pan glared at Bulla before turning and walking away.

Bulla's mouth quivered.

" OKAY! Fine! If that's how it is then from now on we're enemies! I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Before Pan is completely out of sight, Bulla screams after her," Nobody ignores Bulla Briefs!"

* * *

Pan took a nap on the school's roof. The sun was setting, turning the sky a mixture of pink and orange, when Pan awoke. Pan stretched and yawned, peeking at her watch," Wow. It's getting late. Everyone must've gone home hours ago."

Pan flew into the air.

She flew over many houses but her eyes scanned for one in particular, a dome-shaped building that read 'Capsule Corp' caught her eye, through one of the windows Pan could see a lilac-haired man rummaging through papers on his desk. Pan smiled to herself," I haven't seen you in a while. I'll come visit you soon."

Pan waved at him, of course she was too far away for him to notice her, and flew off into the sunset, toward the direction of her home, where dinner surely awaited her.


	2. Not All Rainbows Are Nice

Gentle rays of the morning light spilled into the classroom. It was the first period of the day, but only two students arrived ten minutes early to class. Pan sat in the last row, staring out the window. Bulla made a lot of noise rustling through her bag, searching for something.

" Aha!" Bulla proudly held up a folded, white, men's dress shirt, which she tossed to Pan." Here. I thought you might want this back."

Pan threw the shirt on over her black camisole, buttoning up the shirt halfway, so some of the black lace peeked through.

"Um, you're welcome." Bulla exclaimed, her blue eyes glued to the shirt," Why do you wear that?" Bulla smiled mischievously," Did a guy give it to you? Hmm?"

Pan stood up and smacked her desk, visibly irritated by Bulla's presence.

" Don't sit next to me! Don't talk to me!" Pan pointed to a desk in the front row on the opposite side of the room." Go sit there! Please just stay away from me."

Bulla twirled her blue strands, pretending not to have heard Pan's words, not showing how much it had hurt her. Pan looked down at Bulla, immediately feeling guilty for being so mean to her ex best friend. Pan sighed and slumped back into her chair. Staring out the window, she watched the tree leaves blow in the wind.

The bell rang.

A minute passed.

No one entered the classroom.

" This school isn't like Orange Star." Pan commented.

Bulla smiled, _wow she's talking to me._

" You should've stayed at Orange Star, Bulla. I'm sure your mother wanted you to have a better education than what this school can offer."

Bulla stretched and yawned." Yeah. Mom was disappointed. But I couldn't stay there anymore. Life there would be too boring without my best friend."

Kazu Chan entered the room, Pan stood up and waved at the boy," Kazu Chan! Here take my seat. I'm going to sit up front today."

Kazu Chan squealed, happy to be sitting next to Bulla. More students poured in. Pipi, Nimi, and Kiki crowded around Bulla.

"Bulla we've made a decision," Pipi said, applying bright red lipstick to match her hair.

" We...want you to join our clique and be our friend." Kiki whispered, chewing on her purple nails. Bulla noticed everything except Kiki's skin tone was purple.

"Yeah, this is like such a big deal, only the prettiest girls in the school can be our friend." Nimi winked her green eyes, everything except her skin was green.

"Uh-huh," Bulla didn't find their offer appealing.

Kazu Chan piped up," Don't do it Bulla, they're actually the school's ugliest girls."

Pipi shoved her red boot onto Kazu Chan's face," Shut up, Nerd."

"Yeah we're so not talking to you," Nimi rolled her eyes.

Kiki nodded in agreement.

Bulla peeked at Pan, who was falling asleep at her desk. _I do need friends_." Okay I'll join. But I'm not dressing in clothes that match my hair like you guys. As the heiress of Capsule Corp. it's important for me to not make fashion mistakes. I mean, what would people think, ya know?"

"Oh my gosh we totally understand." Nimi patted Bulla's shoulder.

" You poor thing, I never knew rich heiresses had it so tough," Pipi flipped her curly red hair," It's okay, not everyone can pull off our unique fashion."

"Right." Bulla smiled.

The math teacher walked in wiping off spilled coffee from his shirt." Sorry I'm late. Let's get started."

* * *

The aroma of baked dinner rolls and delicious meats filled the cafeteria. Pan patted her growling stomach." I know. I know. I wish I could eat the cafeteria food too." Pan held a suspicious lump of meat to her mouth," But Grandma Chichi will be offended if I don't eat the food she cooks." Pan took a bite of the strange meat," Mmm. Tastes good."

" Do you always talk to yourself?" Kazu Chan asked, surprising Pan.

"How long have you been sitting there!" Pan screamed. _Strange. I should've been able to have sensed his presence._

Kazu Chan ignored Pan's question and offers her half of his dinner roll. Pan hesitates before taking it." Thank you."

Kazu Chan munched on his roll while watching Bulla laugh with her new friends at the table across from them." She shouldn't be around them. They're shallow people."

Pan stared into the boy's chubby face, his eyes partially hidden behind his long brown bangs. There wasn't a hint of jealousy or malicious intent in his voice, just concern.

Pan shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly." Bulla is old enough to make her own decisions. Trust me. She can take care of herself." Pan stood up and stuffed the remainder of her lunch into her backpack," For now on I think it'd be better for you if you stayed away from me. After all, I'm the gangster girl remember?"

" That's not really true is it?" Kazu Chan asked. Pan just smiled and turned to leave." You're not really in a gang, right Pan?"

The whole cafeteria went quiet and everyone stared at Pan and Kazu Chan, waiting for her answer.

Pan turned to Kazu Chan.

Bulla held her breath, fearing the worst.

Pan raised her index finger to her slightly curled lips, winked, then left the cafeteria.

Pipi waved her hand in front of Bulla's face," Hello! Is anyone home?"

Bulla blinked, suddenly realising she'd been staring after Pan.

" I asked you what your plan was."

Bulla blinked again.

"Yeah, remember yesterday?" Nimi asked.

Bulla blinked some more, still not comprehending.

Nimi and Pipi sighed.

Kiki's body shivered as she raised her hand. Pipi nodded, allowing Kiki to speak. Kiki licked her purple lips," Yesterday...you, um...it was after dodgeball that you, uh..."

" Just spit it out!" Nimi yelled, smacking Kiki in the back of the head.

Kiki let out a whimper as she continued to talk," Y-you said you would make Pan's life a living... h-hell, We want to help. If that's okay."

Bulla smiled, suddenly remembering her threat," No. No I was mad at the time, I didn't mean it."

The bell rings and Bulla gets up to head to her next class.

Grabbing Kiki and Nimi's hand, Pipi drags them into the girls bathroom where they shoo out some girls washing their hands. Pipi checked the stalls, making sure no one was in the bathroom to listen in on their conversation. Satisfied, she signaled for Kiki and Nimi to huddle around her." Nobody likes Pan, agreed?"

Kiki and Nimi nodded.

"I thought so. Bulla is our friend now. And Pan is totally not nice to our new friend, especially yesterday during dodgeball, she could've killed Bulla! Everyone else is too afraid to stand up to Pan, nobody wants that delinquent in our school. I say we do something about it ourselves."

"I don't know...Pan is so strong and-" Kiki gets whacked behind the head again, forcing her to shut up.

Nimi nodded at Pipi," So what's your plan?"

" Well, I was thinking..."

* * *

Pan clenched her fists, _I can do this_, before entering the building.

The receptionist was startled at the sight of Pan," Do you have an appointment miss?"

Pan smiled sweetly and casually walked past the receptionist as if she owned the place," I'm fine thanks."

The receptionist batted her eyelashes, surprised that Pan had just walked in. Recovering from her shock, the receptionist picked up her phone." I need security. A teenaged girl with black hair, a white shirt, wearing fighter's gloves just walked into the building. Name? I don't know. I've never seen her before. Uh, she didn't look too happy though."

The video surveillance manager pressed his radio to his lips," She's headed upstairs. Over." Two men in big black bullet proof vests, armed with very large guns( haha I don't know my guns, AK47?) marched towards Pan, closing in from the top and the bottom of the stairs, trapping her.

Pan smiled at the security," You're going to have to do better than this!"

The security guard stationed at the top of the stairs aimed his gun at Pan," Halt! Don't come any closer."

Pan quickly grabbed the tip of the gun and bended it upwards. Sweat poured from the security guard's forehead, terrified, he dropped his gun to the floor and ran down the stairs past the other security guard," They don't pay me enough for this!"

The other security guard fired at Pan. She effortlessly dodged the bullets, which would've been impossible for any ordinary human being. She shoots the gun with an energy blast, causing it to blow into tiny pieces. Like his friend, the security guard runs down the stairs, distancing himself from Pan.

Pan shouted after the men," Come on you little babies! Is that the best you got?" She blows a strand of hair out of her face." It'd be quicker if I flew the rest of the way."

Pan burst through the Emergency Exit door, flying like a tornado through multiple offices, leaving behind a trail of scattered papers and frazzled filing clerks."Oops. Sorry. I'm in a hurry."

Upon reaching the top floor, Pan decides to walk the rest of the way. The top floor goes silent as Pan glides past, her sights set on one office in particular.

Two men in business suits grabbed Pan by the elbows," Miss, I'm sorry but you can't go in there. Please come with us." The men are unable to drag Pan away. Instead, she turns the doorknob and drags the men into the office with her.

A man wearing a brown business suit, black glasses, lilac colored hair, and surprised blue eyes, stared in shock at Pan and the two men she dragged in with her.

" I'm going to have to call you back." He quickly hung up his phone.

" I'm sorry Mr. President. We tried to stop her."

" Don't worry we'll get rid of her. Please forgive the intrusion."

The President raised his hand, silencing them." It's okay. Can you please leave us alone for a while?"

Pan easily yanked her arms free from the men." You heard him. Get out."

The two men stared uncertainly at Pan and the President. In the end they shrug and do as he commanded, slowly closing the door behind them.

The President removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and sighed," Pan. How much of a mess did you make this time?"

Pan smiled evilly, striding closer to his desk," Let's just say it looks like a hurricane hit every floor." The President groaned. Pan rolled her shoulders," The security you have suck. They were wimps! Although I did have fun coming here."

The President's blue eyes seemed to stare into Pan's soul, reminding her so much of Bulla." Next time play somewhere else. This isn't a playground."

Pan's eyebrows twitched and she punches his desk, causing it to crack," I'm not a baby anymore Trunks! I'm fifteen years old dammit! Ugh! Just because you're the President of Capsule Corp. doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! We haven't seen each other in a long time, can't you be a little nicer!"

* * *

The workers outside Trunks' office could hear the loud noise Pan was making.

" Should we help him out?"

" That girl scares me, i'm not going in there!"

" Uh, I think he can handle her. Let's pretend we didn't hear anything and get back to work."

* * *

Trunks waited for Pan to calm down before trying to speak with her, by that time papers were scattered on the floor, his desk was cracked, his window shattered and a bookshelf was knocked over." I'm sorry Pan, things have been hectic lately. I'm sorry for being so rude. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Pan stood in the middle of his office ,panting, trying to get her anger under control. _That's right. I came here to tell him something. Now's my chance, It's as good a time as any right? I finally feel like I can say it._

Pan sat in front of Trunks on the edge of his desk. She leaned forward, wrapped her hands around his tie, and pulled him close to her face.

" Pan, what are you doing?"

Pan stared seriously into Trunks' eyes, forcing him to shut up. To Trunks, at that very moment, Pan no longer looked like a teenager, suddenly she was acting like a woman. Pan opened her mouth to speak, only to close it. She couldn't say it. Instead, Pan released Trunks' tie to brush her fingers through her hair," I was wondering if you could help me with some math homework. I would ask my teacher but he...uh...isn't that smart. Not like you anyway."

_Pan you idiot! How can you chicken out like this! Why?_

Trunks loosened his tie, not sure what just happened but deciding to forget about it." Sure. I have some time before my next meeting."

Pan watched Trunks' lilac colored hair fall gently into his eyes as he bent over her math homework, explaining how to do it. She wasn't listening though._ It sucks I couldn't say it but being so close to him like this is enough for me. Someday I'll say it._

Trunks looked up at her," Are you listening?"

Pan smiled sweetly at Trunks."I never listen to you. What makes you think I'll start now?"

Trunks groaned, letting his forehead hit his desk. Pan startled him by resting her hand on the most sensitive part of his body, well his second most sensitive part- - his neck!" Thanks for doing my homework but I think I'll head home now. See ya later!"

Trunks waited for the sound of his door closing to finally lift up his head. He stretched out in his chair, relieved that Pan was finally gone. _Finally, I can relax!_ Someone knocked on the door. _Oh great, who can it be now?_

"Come in."

A beautiful woman with short blond hair, long legs, wearing a short skirt walked meekly into Trunks' office. Any other man would have melted at the sight of her, but to her surprise, Trunks didn't lose his composure, in fact, he seemed slightly annoyed. The woman's eyes enlarged as she took in the damage Trunks' office had sustained," Whoa. Are you alright? Did she try to hurt you?"

Trunks blinked, then laughed," No, that was Pan. I've known her since she was a baby. She's probably the scariest person I know, but she has a good heart. Most of the time." Trunks gathered some of his papers from the floor, the woman bent down to help." Thanks! Pan has a short temper, guess I'm lucky she didn't throw me out the window."

The woman handed Trunks the papers, which he quickly stuffed into his brief case. The woman's petite fingers lightly brushed up against his, causing him to blush." She's very dangerous. My younger sister says she's in a gang and is always getting into trouble. You should stay away from her, it'd kill me if something ever happened to you."

Trunks dropped his suitcase, surprised. The woman blushed, I can't believe I just confessed my feelings! Is he going to tell me he feels the same way?

"Are you serious?" Trunks asked, unable to believe what this woman was telling him.

She nodded, giggling foolishly," Yes. Ooh I'm so embarrassed."

"I never knew she was having such a rough time. Maybe I should tell Gohan..." Trunks picked up his suitcase and patted the woman on her shoulder," Could you call somebody to fix my office? Thanks." Trunks rushed out, leaving behind a very confused and angry woman.

"My name is Donna! We've been working together for six months, at least remember my name!" A few of the workers stopped to stare at her." What are you looking at!" Donna picked up her phone, whimpering as she dialed the number for someone to fix Trunks' office. " Someday i'll be your wife Trunks Briefs. Count on it!"

* * *

Kiki clung to Nimi's arm." Let's get out of here! It's so dark. I wanna go home!"

For once, Nimi didn't smack Kiki in the head, she too clung to her friend.

" Pipi, this is like really scary. Maybe we should go."

Pipi stood in the dark alley behind a bar, she too was scared. A figure hidden in the shadows, smoking a cigarette spoke up," Are you looking for me?"

Pipi tried to hide the fear in her voice," That depends. Are you June?"

The figure flicked his cigarette." That depends on who's asking."

Nimi pushed Kiki toward the man. Kiki's arm shook as she handed him a picture. He took it.

" This is her? I'll take care of her for a price." He rubbed his fingers together.

Pipi smiled wickedly," Of course. Will ten thousand be enough?"

The figure's white teeth glowed in the darkness." That will do. I'll make sure this...Pan...will be sorry she ever enrolled at Red Star High School."

**5-5-2013 - - Chapter Edited- - "Someday I might re-write this story. For now I'm editing so the story will flow better and make sense. This was my 1st Fanfic story so of course it's awful. :)"**


	3. The New Sex Muffin of Red Star HS

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. The sidewalks were crowded with people, some were shopping and others were on their way to work or stopping in at a café for their lunch break. Pan walked down the sidewalk, blending in with the crowd as she sipped on a cool drink. Her hair was messy from all the crime fighting she'd been doing these past few days. She hadn't been to school in a while, which was fine with her. Her parents didn't know, of course, if they knew she was missing school they'd flip!

_"Pan, honey, there have been terrible rumors going around lately about you." Hercule had said over the phone._

_Pan growled._

_" O-of course I don't believe them. Shoot, you're the sweetest little girl I know. But as the champ, I want everyone to see how amazing my little Pan can be. Do you mind playing hero this week? We wont tell your mother or anyone else about this. Just a secret between us." Why not? Pan hated school anyway. So she agreed._

"Help! Help! That thief stole my purse."

Pan looked up in time to see a crazy man ,wearing a black ski mask, push through the crowd of people while clutching a woman's leather purse close to his body. Pan closed her eyes and extended her arm to the side as the man ran by. The thief's neck connected with Pan's forearm. His momentum worked against him, causing him to do a back flip before hitting the pavement and knocking him unconscious.

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Amazing!"

" Did you see that?"

" Hey, that's Mr. Satan's granddaughter."

Pan ignored their cheers, picked up the purse the thief had dropped and threw it to the distraught woman. The woman bowed and thanked Pan. Not liking the unwanted attention Pan took to the sky._ After stopping multiple robberies and assaults, I think I deserve some time off._

Pan dug out her cell phone," Grandpa? I'm done playing hero. The publicity is driving me crazy! I'm going back to school. Huh? Yeah love you too, bye."

* * *

Pan expected cheers and claps the moment she walked down the hallway, but nobody noticed her. As far as all the students were concerned, Pan was invisible.

"Gee. What does a girl have to do to get some attention around here?" Pan asked herself, resting her hands on her hips.

" Try walking around naked." Kazu Chan replied, munching on a candy bar.

"Holy sh-" Pan jumped back, pointing a finger at Kazu Chan," HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?! I SHOULD'VE SENSED YOU!"

Kazu Chan dug another candy bar out of his pockets and threw it to Pan.

Pan thanked him, suddenly noticing he looked a little down." Hey, are you okay?"

Kazu Chan's lip quivered," A lot has changed since you've been gone Pan. Bulla no longer finds me sexy, she's been stolen from me."

_Way to go Bulla! I wonder who the hunk is?_ Pan shrugged," There are better girls out there than Bulla."

The bell rang, summoning everyone to class.

* * *

"Wow a lot has changed," Pan said to herself as she stretched her legs while every single girl swarmed around one guy. The other boys sat next to Pan, grumbling about the new student.

" My girlfriend broke up with me because she fell in love with HIM!"

"Yeah, mine too."

Kazu Chan nodded," My girlfriend broke up with me too."

"Shut up you nerd."

"Yeah Bulla was never going out with you ,weirdo."

The boys huddled around Pan, distracting her from her warm-ups." Please beat up the new guy." The boys bowed at Pan's feet." We'll do anything you ask."

Pan rolled her eyes, standing up to kick one of the boys away from her." Take care of it yourself. Damn, no wonder your girlfriends left, you're all weak!" The boys broke into tears." H-hey I didn't mean it. Don't cry." Pan was relieved to see the gym teacher walk in, blowing his whistle for everyone to huddle around him.

The girls dispersed from the new guy, allowing Pan to get a glimpse of what he looked like. He was dressed in a similar white shirt, paired with black slacks, wearing at least seven small hoop earrings on one ear, pouty lips and smoldering eyes, with wavy black hair he repeatedly had to brush away from his eyes.

"He looks like a girl." Pan accidentally said aloud.

Every single girl- - including Bulla - - narrowed their eyes at Pan while every single guy burst out laughing, even the coach had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter. The new guy smiled and winked at Pan." I love a girl who speaks her mind."

Pan stuck her tongue out in disgust,before turning toward the coach, stopping as she caught sight of the strange look Pipi and Nimi were giving off. Chills creeped down Pan's spine, warning her of nearby danger. In her gut, she knew Bulla's new friends were up to something. Something bad.

" Pan, I understand you were busy fighting crime, but you wont be allowed to watch our movie today. It's a fun day for the students who were actually here to participate in P.E activities." The coach popped the movie into the VCR, waving at Pan," Just, uh, run some laps."

Pan sighed, tying her hair into a top knot before bursting into a jog around the gym. _Ugh, fine with me. Probably a boring movie anyway._

The new guy stood up and waved at the girls," Sorry ladies, I need to jog too since I've only been here a few days, it wouldn't be fair if only Pan ran laps." Soon, the new guy was able to catch up with Pan.

" My name is June." He whispered.

Pan forced herself to go faster, so she was ahead of June. All the girls turned away from the movie to watch June run laps.

"He's gorgeous." They swooned. A second of silence, then,"Wow. They're running fast."

_What, no way!_ Pan smirked at June," I'm impressed, not many people can keep up with me."

Pan forced herself to go even faster, _ha, lost him_. To her surprise, to Bulla's surprise, and to the disappointment of all the boys, June was able to keep up with Pan. This time June smirked at Pan before passing in front of her. She was too angry to notice that he had conveniently stepped out of his shoe.

Kazu Chan covered his eyes as Pan tripped over the shoe. He could hear her body skidding and squeaking across the floor, a loud "Ouch," then silence.

"Uh-oh." Bulla whispered.

" That's it! You're going to pay for that!" Pan growled, marching towards June.

The coach blew into his whistle." Stop! Pan if you slap him you'll be suspended!"

_SMACK!_

Kazu Chan opened his eyes. Everyone was shocked. June held Pan's hand, keeping it from smacking into his face.

Fear.

Pan was afraid. She realised June was not an ordinary human at all, no human could block her attack like it were nothing." What are you?" She whispered, so only he could hear.

June's eyes gleamed as he released her hand, raising his chin to look down at her, any other girl would have seen this motion and thought it was just a model pose, but not Pan. He raised his chin with dominance, challenging her to punch him. Only one type of person did this- Yanki( I like this word better than thugs, or gangsters).

Pan was a competitive person by nature. When somebody challenges her, she doesn't have the power to back down. She recalled how many Yankis challenged her and how she had fought them, soon earning that title herself, _Pan the Yanki _or_ Pan the Delinquent._ She remembered being expelled from Orange Star High School, her parents were disappointed, her grandma cried. Classmates isolated her and the one person she was closest to at school, Bulla. Now it was going to happen again.

Knowing the consequences but unable to stop herself, Pan punched June in the chin.

The coach angrily blew into his whistle.

* * *

Pan sat in the chair between her parents- - Gohan and Videl- -as the principal read her files.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably, _it feels like I'm in trouble._

Videl gave him a sharp look, _Gohan could you act like a mature adult for once in your life!_

Pan slumped low into her seat, crossing her arms as she finally broke the silence," I didn't do anything wrong! That boy tripped me! He started this whole thing!"

"Pan!" Videl snapped, quieting her daughter.

The principal stroked his long white beard." You've been expelled for this kind of thing before." His voice sounded like an ancient frog." However, since this is your first offense here, we're willing to go easy on you. Two weeks suspension. If you do anything wrong the rest of the school year, I'll be forced to expell you. Understand?"

Pan nodded.

Videl stood up and shook the principal's hand," Thank you."

Gohan and Pan quickly edged out of the principal's office. The principal looked seriously into Videl's blue eyes,"A parent's job is to guide their children to a better future. With the way Pan is now, her future looks dark. Videl, Pan needs you now more than ever. Help her become the good person I know she can be."

With that, Videl was dismissed.

* * *

"No T.V. No video games.. ." Pan hugged her pillow as Videl pointed to the objects she wanted Gohan to take from her room."No music. And..." Videl held out her hand," No cell phone." Pan reluctantly handed Videl her cell phone.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Gohan asked. Videl growled at Gohan," Nevermind. Pan, sweetie good luck! I'll be downstairs, if anyone needs me."

Pan stretched out onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling," Do I still get to eat, or are you taking that away from me too?"

Videl sat down next to Pan and sighed." I wish I didn't have to do this. But you shouldn't have beaten up that boy."

" He started it! I was just-"

Videl held up her hand." We've told you over and over to control your anger and strength. You're not like other people, you could've killed him."

Pan snorted." I doubt it. He didn't seem like a normal human to me." Videl gave Pan a questioning look," Just forget it." Pan turned over towards the wall.

Videl got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and Grandma Chichi will be helping you with your schoolwork for the next two weeks."

The door closed. Pan turned over to stare at the picture she kept on her desk." Grandpa. I miss you so much." Pan walked to her desk and picked up the picture. The picture was of Goku smiling, holding a little girl- - Pan- -at the beach. Pan wiped a few tears from her eyes." Life is so boring without you. Please come home."

* * *

Stars lit up the sky as the sun quickly set.

Chichi prepared dinner while Videl set the table. Goten chatted with Gohan about his girlfriend and other stuff when the door bell rang.

" I'll get it." Pan got up from the couch, wondering who could be at the door. She turned the doorknob, her eyes lit up like the stars, and a huge smile took over her face." Trunks!"

"Hi Pan, I hope I'm not intruding." Trunks smiled, dressed casually in a tan coat, tan capris, with a blue bandanna around his neck. He didn't like to dress nerdy around Gohan, since he used to tease Gohan for being a nerd when he was just a kid, never thinking he'd one day run Capsule Corporation.

Pan grabbed Trunks' hand and pulled him inside," Papa! Uncle Goten! Look who's here!" Pan pulled him all the way into the kitchen, forced him to sit down and took the chair next to him. She pretended to be engrossed in Trunks' story about work, but only Gohan and Goten were actually listening. _How lucky! This day wasn't completely horrible._

Laughter and good food was shared in the kitchen that night.

Pan fell asleep with Goten on the couch.

Chichi lovingly covered them with a blanket," How sweet. They act like little kids. Just like Goku." She smiled at Trunks, who was standing next to her, unable to believe how much Goten had eaten."I don't think they'll ever grow up."

Trunks laughed," I think you're right."

Videl yelled from the kitchen," Chichi, can you help me with the dishes?"

Trunks looked at Gohan, motioning for him to go outside with him. Gohan carefully closed the front door behind him, not wanting to wake his brother and daughter." What's up Trunks?"

Trunks stared seriously at Gohan, reminding him so much of Vegeta." It's about Pan..."

Gohan's heart ached as Trunks told him everything Pan had so desperately tried to keep a secret from her parents. Pan slept soundly, drooling on her uncle's shirt, not knowing her life was about to change. Trunks didn't know he had just betrayed one of his best friends, possibly ruining her life and his life, forever.

To be continued...

**5-5-2013- - Edited**


	4. Bulla's Open Doors

Thirteen days had passed, only one day of suspension remained before Pan was allowed to return to school. Chichi watched Pan like a hawk, making sure she was studying hard and telling her when she could take breaks, never letting the girl out of her sight. _Wow, now I understand what papa had to go through his whole life. I'm glad this was only for two weeks, I don't think I could take much more._

The front door slammed shut. Gohan walked into the kitchen, deep in thought.

"Papa how was your day today?"

Gohan poured himself a cup of water and left the room without saying a word.

Chichi rubbed Pan's shoulders," It's okay. Your father is just preoccupied with work is all. I'm sure he's not mad with you."

" That's not true Grandma, he's been avoiding me for two weeks! He hardly even speaks with Mama, I know something must be wrong." Pan buried her face into Chichi's chest." I'm afraid to find out. "

* * *

Videl changed into her nightgown before joining Gohan in bed. She stared as Gohan read his book, _I wonder if he realises it's upside down?_ Videl layed her head onto her soft pillow, staring at the white ceiling, trying to figure out what could be bothering Gohan so much. She smiled, remembering how determined she was as a teenager to find out Gohan's identity and pushing him into teaching her how to fly._ I miss those days._

" Gohan tell me what's been bothering you lately. You know I'll find out sooner or later."

Gohan closed his book and placed it on the night stand next to their bed. He pushed a button on the wall to turn off the lights, shifting his body to the side, supporting his head with his left arm, wondering what he should tell Videl. He recalled how insane she had gone after dealing with the principal, forcing Pan to give up her cell phone and various other objects important to her. _I can't tell her the problem, but maybe I can tell her the solution._

"Lets homeschool Pan." Gohan blurted out. Videl turned her head to look at him." Mom has been lonely since Dad left, so I'm sure she would love to home school Pan while we're at work. It'd be good for her. We wont have to worry about her getting into trouble."

"Okay." Videl said simply, knowing there must be more troubling him, deciding she'll just find out in time. For once in her life she will not be pushy. Partially out of maturity, she'd grown up since she was a teen, but mainly out of fear. Videl had a feeling Gohan was hiding something bad. She wasn't ready to hear any bad news. Not yet." It's fine with me but this is Pan's decision. I don't think she wants to quit school."

Gohan smiled, shifting his body again so he's on top of Videl.

Videl giggled as he lightly kissed her on the neck and cheek.

" I'll talk to her tomorrow, right now I just want to forget everything except you and me."

Videl kissed Gohan on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body, needing his warmth.

Gohan ran his hands up her thighs and lifted her gown. Videl's tongue licked behind his ear, sending chills of excitement down his spine all the way to his groin.

"I love you." She panted, before succumbing under complete ecstasy.

* * *

Pan sat at the kitchen table, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as the scent of freshly made pancakes slowly woke her up. She'd expected Chichi or Videl to have been standing at the stove, with a spatula in hand, surprisingly, it was Gohan. Pan sipped a cup of fresh orange juice, debating on whether she should greet her father and risk being ignored. She shrugged,_ it's worth a shot._

" Goodmorning Papa."

Gohan placed a plate of pancakes in front of Pan, kissing her on the head," Good morning."

The sight of her father in her mother's frilly pink apron made Pan choke on her orange juice. _Wait, did he just talk to me? Yay! Everything is back to normal, well, sorta._

Pan poured syrup onto her pancakes, cutting it into tiny pieces with her fork and knife, before placing it into her mouth, savoring the heat and flavor before finally swallowing." Yum. Papa I didn't know you could cook. Where's mama?"

Gohan blushed, distracting Pan with another pancake," She's exhausted. She'll probably be sleeping for a few more hours." Gohan fixed himself a plate of pancakes, taking the seat across from Pan. He poured a tiny amount of syrup onto his pancakes, cutting it up into tiny pieces before eating it." Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Pan stuffed the pancake she was chewing into her cheeks, she didn't want to risk choking like she did with the juice.

Gohan chuckled, his daughter reminded him of a chipmunk." Your mother and I decided to take you out of Red Star High School so you can be home schooled."

Pan unintentionally spat out the chewed-up pancake onto Gohan's face." No! I don't want to! I like my school!" _Bulla and everyone else at school need to know what June is really like. He 's not the chivalrous pretty-boy everyone thinks he is. I know he's trouble_." Papa I promise I wont get into trouble again, please, please give me another chance!"

Gohan stared solemnly into Pan's determined eyes."Trunks told me everything."

"What do you mean?"

"He-"

"Good morning!" Videl yawned, tightening the sash on her robe." Mmm. Something smells good." Videl ruffled Pan's hair and kissed her husband on the cheek. She could sense the awkward tension between them." What's wrong?"

" Oh, it's nothing."

Gohan stood up, untied the apron and folded it over the chair. He nodded at Pan," We'll talk later."

Videl watched her husband stroll out of the kitchen. She blinked at Pan," What was that about? "

Pan shrugged.

* * *

Pan contemplated her father's words while scrubbing syrup off of the glass plates. The foamy dish soap felt good to her hands, almost relaxing her. _What did he mean Trunks told him everything? What does Trunks know?_

Pan turned the faucet on, placing a glass plate under the running water, thoroughly washing off the remaining syrup and dish soap.

_Trunks doesn't know anything. I mean, Bulla wouldn't tell him what had happened at Orange Star. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone_. Pan angrily scrubbed the next dish._ Grrr I don't know! I just need to confront her and ask. Wait! I think I know how to convince my Dad to let me stay in high school!_ Pan lifted a shattered piece of the glass plate she had been washing under the faucet.

" Oops." She looked around, making sure nobody saw her scoop the shattered plate into the garbage.

* * *

Hot water cascaded from the shower head. Steam quickly fogged the mirror and the room became muggy. To Bulla, it felt great. She squeezed conditioner into the palms of her hands and gently massaged it into her long wet hair, humming a tune the entire time. She picked up a different container, opening it to inhale the scent.

" Ah. Strawberries!"

She squeezed the red gel over her breasts all the way to her feet, lathering it into her skin, making it soft and shiny. The water began to turn cold.

" Uh-oh I bet Dad flushed the toilet upstairs."

Bulla quickly rinsed her hair and the gel off from her body before turning off the water. She gathered her blue hair and twisted- - wringing out most of the water- -not wanting to get the floor wet as she stepped out to wrap herself in a soft, pink towel. To complete her ritual, Bulla wiped the foggy mirror with her palm, wanting to see her new clean self.

Bulla's heart stopped.

In the mirror was a dark figure standing behind her.

Bulla turned, letting go of the pink towel...she screamed.

Hands clamped around Bulla's mouth, silencing her scream." Shut up. It's just me."

Bulla angrily slapped Pan's hands away, turning to spit and hack into the sink.

Pan picked up Bulla's discarded towel," Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Bulla turned to face Pan, snatching the towel from her.

Pan pointed at Bulla's naked breasts," Are those real?"

"You're just jealous because you're still an A-cup." Teasingly, she added," Don't worry, I'm sure some boys think your flat chest is cute."

Pan's lip twitched," I'd rather be flat than look like a porn star. Those things will sag to your feet by the time you hit twenty."

Pan and Bulla glared hatefully at each other before bursting into laughter.

* * *

Bulla came out of her walk-in closet holding two different dresses in each hand," Which should I wear?"

Pan twirled in Bulla's leather desk chair, pointing to the short pink-laced dress. Bulla dropped that dress onto the floor, opting for the red low-clevage dress instead.

"Good choice."

Pan rolled her eyes, continuing to twirl in her chair. Bulla quickly changed and sat on her red canopy bed, patting next to her for Pan to sit. "So, have you decided to stop being a stuck up bitch and become my friend again?"

Pan lightly smacked the side of Bulla's face, resting her hand there." We can be friends outside of school. What would people think if they saw me hanging with a big boobed bimbo?"

Bulla dramatically batted her eyelashes," Oh! Darling!"

Pan giggled as Bulla repeatedly kissed her on the lips and face.

"Uhh." Trunks knocked uncertainly on Bulla's open door, Pan sat up, her hair slightly messy,"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Bulla giggled," Sorry, Trunks. If you want Pan you'll have to steal her from me." Bulla possessively wrapped her arm around Pan's shoulder.

Trunks' cheeks turned red. _Women are so weird._ " Just start closing doors from now on, especially if you're going to do THAT."

Pan and Bulla began making moaning noises as Trunks closed the door.

"Oh, yeah Bulla. Ugh."

"Harder Pan, yes. yes! Yes!"

Pan and Bulla laughed uncontrollably.

" I bet he thinks your a lesbo." Bulla gasped.

Pan clutched her stomach," He is right though. You're lucky I walked in on you in the shower instead of some freak."

"Like Kazu Chan?"

"He would've died if he'd seen you naked."

Together, they laid on the bed in silence for a few minutes." Bulla, did you tell Trunks about what happened at Orange Star High School?" Pan didn't have to wait long for Bulla to answer.

"No. Why? Does he know?"

"Somehow he found out," Pan whispered. The sting of betrayal burned in her chest, and she couldn't bring herself to mention he had told her father. At least Bulla didn't betray her, she felt comforted knowing that fact. At least she had one person she could trust.

"Pan, tell me the real reason why you don't want people to know you're my friend."

"Because people think of me as the delinquent," Pan sighed," Everyone would treat you differently, like a criminal, if they knew we were friends."

"But you're not a delinquent," Bulla huffed," In fact, you go around saving people all the time!"

Pan nodded," I know. It's not fair. I don't want people always seeing me as a delinquent. I come from a long line of heroes, I expect to be treated as such."

Bulla stood up, straightening her dress," Sorry Pan, I have to go now. I have a date."

Pan smiled at Bulla." It's with that June, isn't it? Promise me you'll be careful around him."

"I promise."

Pan peacefully slept on Bulla's soft bed. The red comforter was designed by Bulma, built to balance out your body temperature. If you were hot, the comforter automatically gave off cold rays. If you were cold, the comforter gave off hot rays. And if you're temperature was just right, the comforter made sure you stayed that way. So, yeah, it was a kick ass nap.

.vmmmm.

Pan groggily woke up.

_._vmmm.

_Where am I? Oh, yeah._

.vmmm.

Pan dug out her cell phone-the one that was confiscated, which she had found hidden in her parent's night stand drawer."Hello?"

"It's ready. Come to the lab."

"Great. Thanks Bulma. I'll be right down." Pan put her cell phone back into her pocket and smiled._ Now I wont have to be homeschooled, once Papa sees what Bulma has designed for me, I'll never get into trouble again! Pan the Delinquent will no longer exist! Mwahahahahaa._

To be continued...

**5-5-2013/edited**


	5. Pan's Hell

Gohan paced back and forth in the living room. Chichi, Goten, and Videl sat together on the couch and watched him. Gohan stopped to look at the clock hanging on the wall, then he lifted his sleeve to check the time on his watch. " Bulma said she left three hours ago. She should've been here by now."

"Maybe she stopped for an ice cream cone," Goten suggested, holding back a yawn.

"Something bad might've happened," Chichi stood up, hands on her hips," I'll go look for her."

Gohan blocked his mother from leaving the house," Let's wait one more hour, okay Mom?"

Videl grabbed Chichi's arm," Yes. What if Pan is just running late? You know how she gets, she wouldn't forgive you for treating her like a weak child."  
Chichi sighed," Oh alright. Just one hour! If she's not back by then I'm going to-"

Pan walked in through the front door. Chichi ran to embrace her granddaughter," Oh, Pan. I was so worried." Chichi hugged Pan tight to where she couldn't breathe, Videl rushed to save Pan by pushing Chichi away so she could hug her daughter. Gohan crossed his arms, not looking too happy."Pan it's two in the morning, where have you been?"

Pan smiled innocently," I stopped for an ice cream cone on my way here."

"Told ya! Nobody ever listens to me." Goten blurted out, getting up to hug Pan," I'm going to bed. Goodnight everybody!"

A car's horn beeped outside. Pan looked down at her feet," I took a cab here. Could you pay him Papa?"

"Why didn't you just fly home?" Videl asked, visibly surprised.

"Oh, about that," Pan entwined her fingers," I can't fly anymore. Bulma invented something to conceal my saiyan strength." She looked up at her parents." Isn't it great? Now you don't have to worry about me causing trouble at school anymore." By the looks of Gohan, Videl, and Chichi's faces, they didn't think it was so great.

Pan sat uncomfortably on the couch while her parents stood angrily above her. Chichi decided it'd be best for her to go home and not get in the middle of this. Whatever 'this' is. Pan couldn't take much more of her parents' silent glare," We really should think about moving closer into town, it took a long time to get here in that taxi. I guess that's why it cost so much." Pan laughed, trying to lighten the mood. Her parents didn't find it funny.

Pan pulled back her hair to expose the small black choker on her neck. At the center of the choker was a beautiful red stone. " This is it. This is what Bulma designed to supress my powers. Only Bulma knows how to unlock it." Pan let go of her hair, letting it fall back over her shoulders." I only did this so I could stay in school. To be honest, I did this so people wouldn't be so afraid of me." Pan stared directly at Gohan." I want people to see who I really am, to not make judgements about me based on rumors, my abnormal strength, or who my grandfather is. I want to know what it's like not being part saiyan."

Gohan sighed, defeated." Fine. You can stay in high school. For the rest of the school year you have to wear that choker. If you decide you don't want to wear it then we'll pull you out of school." Pan happily kissed her father and mother on the cheek," Thanks. I love you guys."  
For unkown reasons that baffled Videl, she felt Pan was somehow putting herself in danger.

June exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette, blowing it into Pipi's face, making her cough. Nimi and Kiki sat on the brick-fenced wall, dangling their feet, not afraid of the possibility of slipping and falling to their deaths from the school roof. June flicked his cigarette, smushing it with his right shoe. "I want another ten thousand."

Pipi gasped," I don't have another ten thousand! That wasn't part of our deal!"  
June tilted his head to the side, exposing his bruised chin," Well, I guess the deal is off." June backed Pipi against the brick-wall, grabbing a handful of her red hair, she cried out in pain," For now on, Pan isn't the only delinquent you have to worry about. Starting today, I run this school. Whatever I say goes." He threw Pipi to the ground. Nimi and Kiki quickly rushed to their friend. June smiled, savoring their fearful expression. He turned and walked down the stairs, whistling a perky tune.

"I think we've released a monster onto the school." Nimi whispered. Pipi shivered.  
"What do we do?" Kiki cried. No one could think of an answer.

* * *

"Wow, that's a pretty red stone," Bulla said, her finger lightly touching it." Mom says that stone is just for decoration, it serves no other purpose than making the choker look cute." Bulla noticed the stares everyone was giving her and Pan." I guess people are surprised to see we're friends. Anyway, are you sure you want to do this?Being weak sure doesn't sound fun."

Pan nodded," I'm positive."  
Bulla linked her arm with Pan's, walking together to their first class," My Dad is angry you're doing this. He says, ' Kakkarot's granddaughter should be proud of her saiyan blood, it's those weak humans that should be ashamed,' then he punched the wall. Mom was so mad." Bulla giggled.

" Did...Trunks say anything?"  
Bulla smiled, _you so have a crush on my brother_. " He's been working so much I haven't had a chance to tell him." Bulla nudged Pan in the ribs," You should marry him, then we'd be sisters!"

"How was your date?" Pan asked,trying to change the subject. It worked. Bulla loved when the conversation was about her.  
"That stupid jerk stood me up. He never showed! Ugh. That's never happened to me before." Pan zoned out, not wanting to listen to her friend complain. _I wonder what Trunks will think of me?_ Her expression saddened. _He'll probably be happy I can't break his desk or fly through the building. I bet he always hoped something like this would happen. That jerk. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be doing this! Papa would never have threatened to take me out of school if Trunks had kept his big mouth shut!_ Pan shook angrily. _I thought he was my friend. He's lucky my power is gone, i'd so beat him up right now_.

"Does this mean you hate June now?" Kazu Chan asked, somehow he ended up in the middle of Pan and Bulla, his arms linked with theirs. For once Pan didn't scream, somehow knowing he'd sneak up on her, Bulla screamed though. She yanked her arm free from Kazu Chan's grasp. Pan laughed as Bulla accused Kazu Chan of being a little freak, which didn't bother him at all. Hearts filled his eyes as Bulla lectured him. Pan wondered if there were hearts in her eyes whenever she pretended to be listening to Trunks.

Classes and time seemed to fly by and Pan soon forgot she was wearing a power-supressing choker, until it was time for gym. Pan was doing her usual stretches, the only difference was that Bulla was standing next to her, stretching too. Kazu Chan pretended to stretch, when actually he was admiring the view he had of Bulla.

June had skipped half his classes, only showing up for gym. Pan soon found out there would be no need to expose him as a Yanki, because he was doing it himself. His true colors shown through as he walked into the gym, shoving boys and girls out of his way, sights set on Pan. He had discarded his white dress shirt, favoring a black tank top, exposing his muscles. He wrieked of cigarette. The black hair that the girls found so sexy was now bleached, his sex appeal was almost non-existent. Unless you have a thing for sour faced bad boys, which Bulla surly did.  
"He. Is . So. Hot." Bulla gasped, fanning her face with her hand, forgetting he stood her up yesterday. Kazu Chan's mood quickly fell.

June grabbed Pan by the shirt, lifting her off the floor a few inches," You were lucky, last time I was off guard." June tossed Pan to the floor, readying his foot to kick her in the stomach," Now i'm not." Bulla jumped, doing a spinnig kick to June's face before his foot even came close to Pan's stomach. Everyone gasped. Kazu Chan's mouth fell to the floor, unable to believe what he'd just seen. Whispers filled the gym.  
"Wow. Bulla you kick ass! Whoo!"  
"Amazing. She's about as strong as Pan!"

Bulla extended her hand out to Pan, making the mistake of turning her back on June. Pan pulled on Bulla's hand, causing her to fall to the floor, saving her from June's kick, which was strong enough to have knocked her out. Unbelievably, Bulla fell deeper in love," Wow, he's so strong!" Pan shook Bulla, trying to shake some sense into her, to no effect.

Pan stood up," I'm not going to fight you June. I can't or else i'll be expelled." June didn't care, he charged at her, luckily, Pan was able to dodge him." Why are you doing this? Being beaten up once isn't enough for you?"

June turned, spitting onto the floor." You saiyans think you're better than everyone else." Pan and Bulla were shocked." I can sense how weak you've become, I just want to show you this is my turf now, Pan. Of all the delinquents whom challenged you, i'll be the first to come out the victor."

"What's a saiyan," Kazu Chan asked," Is that the name of your gang?"  
Pan smirked, putting up her fists," Yeah. You can say that."

"Somebody get a teacher!" Nimi screamed. June charged at Pan again. June struck at Pan, she easily dodged his attack._ If it's in self defense, i'm not technically fighting, am I?_ She delivered a blow of her own to June's face, but her punch had no bite. Without her saiyan strength, she was a wimp. Instead of hurting June, Pan could hear a few bones popping in her fist before she felt the pain. Terrible, agonizing pain that caused Pan to cry.

June was dumbstruck. _Is she joking?_ _That didn't even hurt._ The rest of the class couldn't believe it either. June turned red with anger," Don't make fun of me! Take this fight seriously!" This time, Bulla was too shocked to protect Pan from June's kick. At that exact same time, the coach finally entered the gym. He blew his whistle, unable to believe what he just saw." June! To the principal's office! Bulla, take Pan to the nurse. The rest of you do one hundred push ups! Now!"

Only one thing hurt more than Pan's fractured hand and bruised ribs-her pride. Losing was the worst feeling Pan had ever felt. She wasn't so sure she wanted to keep wearing the choker at the cost of her pride. Somehow, she didn't think she'd be this weak without her saiyan strength. She finally knew what it felt like to be one hundred percent human. And being human...  
Sucked.

Pan had lost the fight. June was stronger and everyone knew it. Like an evil dictator, June took over the school. Nobody knew Pipi,Kiki, and Nimi were the ones who had brought June to the school in the first place. The way the students saw it, if Pan had won, they wouldn't be living in fear everyday they came to school. A few of the richer students transferred out, but the ones that remained directed their hatred to the one person they saw responsible for the whole mess-Pan. The day she lost the fight, was the day Pan's hell started. A hell that would prove to be difficult to get out of.


	6. Trunks the Deadly Hunk

An overwhelming amount of papers were stacked on Trunks' new desk. By lunch time Trunks had read, reviewed, and signed only a fourth of the pile. Days like this called for some serious action.

Trunks closed his beige-colored blinds, not wanting his assistants and accountants to see him undress. His female workers definately wouldn't mind, they always stared at him like voltures, undressing him with their eyes. The phone beeped when Trunks finished dressing in his black long-sleeved shirt and tan capris. Trunks hit a red button with his finger, putting the caller on speaker phone.

"You have a visitor Mr. Briefs." The receptionist said, in her lazy voice. Trunks tied the blue bandana around his neck, glancing longingly at his window.

" Sorry, I'm in the middle of something important."  
"He says he's not leaving until he sees you. Should I call security?" The receptionist asked.  
Trunks opened his window, because of the high elevation, wind instantly poured into his office, causing the neatly stacked papers to fly everywhere." Well, what's his name?"  
" A Mr. Son." Trunks froze. _Is it Goten? No. I can't sense this energy level, it's so weak. It definately can't be Gohan. What's going on?_ Sighing, Trunks closed his window." Alright. Send him up."

Trunks leaned against the window sill, patiently waiting for the visitor to come up. He decided not to change back into his suit and glasses. He needed to get out and fly, be free. He just needed to deal with this person claiming to be part of the Son family first, then he could have fun.

The doorknob twisted and a man wearing a red baseball cap, black sunglasses, a mustache, a white shirt, and tan slacks, confidently walked into the room. Trunks smiled, walking close to the man. His hands quickly yanked the mustache, pulling it off with a loud skin-burning SWISH. The man's delicate hands quickly rubbed his upper lip, where the mustache had once been, trying to soothe the burning sensation.

Trunks then grabbed the baseball cap and flung it to the other side of the room. Long locks of black hair fell gently over the "man's" small shoulders and back. An irresistable urge took over Trunks. Before he could stop himself, Trunks' fingers delicately stroked a long strand of hair. Trunks was surprised at how much it felt like silk.

Only one item remained for Trunks to reveal the visitor's identity. He already knew who it was, but his hands grabbed the rim of the sunglasses anyway. The delicate hands flew ontop of Trunks'. One of the hands had a white bandage wrapped around it, alarming Trunks.  
"Don't. Leave the glasses on. You already know it's me." Pan smiled, thinly. To her surprise, Trunks held her bandaged hand in his, anger filled his blue eyes.

" Who did this to you?" He demanded. Pan blinked behind the sunglasses, slowly slipping her hand out from his. She felt uncomfortable about the question. Not wanting Trunks to know how weak she was, Pan decided to lie.

" I punched a concrete wall," Pan laughed shakily, trying to change the conversation," Wow look at this place! It's as messy as my room." Trunks wasn't easy to distract like Bulla, Pan could see the concern in his eyes and questions he wanted to ask by the way his lips were sealed shut, as if trying to sort out the question he wanted to ask first. Pan wasn't ready to answer any questions. She had come here to yell and confront Trunks, or so she thought. The second she had gazed into his beautiful eyes, Pan's anger diminished and she realised all she wanted was to be near him.

Pan pushed Trunks against the wall, he could see his startled reflection in her dark sunglasses, shock forced him to wait for her next move. Pan placed her hand on Trunks' chest, slowly brushing against the cotton as her hand made it's way up over his bandana, brushing past his neck, a small shiver edged down Trunks' spine when her cold hands came into contact with his skin. Trunks wasn't sure if the shiver was brought on by her cold touch or brought on by excitement.

She rested her hand on Trunks' cheek, her thumb stroking in circles. Trunks stared down at Pan, their faces were so close to each other that they could smell each other's breath, thankfully, neither smelled bad. Pan watched as a worried expression came over Trunks. His mind was spinning, trying to make sense of all this, and tiny drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. Pan felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. It was plain to see that Trunks didn't love Pan. The thought of her loving him made him nervous. All this touching made Trunks feel awkward. Inside, Pan was weeping. On the outside, Pan smiled evily, pinching Trunks' cheek, making him yelp with surprise and pain," So how did you know it was me?" Trunks relaxed, realising Pan was only playing with him. Pan brought up her bandaged hand to pinch his other cheek and pulled." Huh? How'd you know I wasn't a boy? Come on, spit it out!"

Eventually, Pan released Trunks' cheeks. He rubbed them and pointed at Pan's shirt," That used to be my shirt. You spent the night with Bulla, and I was drinking some wine..." Trunks scratched his head, trying to remember. Pan's heart began to beat faster, she had never forgotten that night." I think you wanted a taste of wine and it spilled all over your shirt..." Pan held her breath. Trunks smiled, not able to remember everything."You know, when you borrow something you're supposed to give it back." Pan let out her breath, disappointed and angry.

"You're never getting this shirt back Trunks Briefs, Mr. Capsule Corp President. Until you remember the whole story this shirt is mine forever and ever." Pan stuck out her tonge. Trunks laughed, not understanding what she meant by 'whole story.'

Trunks opened his window, the air whooshed into the office, blowing Pan's hair wildly around her face. He stood on the window sill, extending his hand out to her," Come on. I was on my way to get something for lunch. Wanna come? My treat." Pan immediately held his hand, wanting to feel his touch, and he slowly pulled her to the window. She was halfway out the window when Trunks slowly tried to pull his hand out from hers, that's when she realised something very, very important. She couldn't fly.

Pan acted as an anchor. Using her ab muscles, thigh muscles, and buttocks... Pan anchored herself against the window sill and her nails dug into Trunks' arms." Ah. Let's walk or take your limo, I really don't feel like flying!" Trunks blinked, confused. He longed for the feeling of wind in his air and the freedom of flying.

"Come on, it'd be quicker if we flew." Trunks began to inch further away from the window. Pan clung tighter to Trunks' arm. She could feel her lower body slipping further over the window sill.

Tears of pain threatened the corner of Pan's eyes, but Trunks couldn't see that through her dark sunglasses. She tried desperately to pull Trunks back toward the window but she didn't have the strength. She was so weak that Trunks thought she was just kidding around so he inched further away, stretching Pan out, unable to understand her reluctance to take flight.

Pan was now using her buttocks, thigh muscles and legs to cling on to the window sill. Her abs were completely out the window._ Trunks is just going to keep floating away,_ once more Pan tried to get him to go back,"Ahhhh! Stop being lazy! Let's walk dammit." Trunks wouldn't listen. Angrily he jerked himself from Pan's grasp. The sudden movement had jerked her completely out of the window. For a second she was in the air, staring down at the street below, they were so far up that the people looked like dots. Then she fell.  
" I hate youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

Pan fell with intense speed. She passed many windows, screaming and flailing her arms, she fell so fast that the workers inside only heard her screams for a second, thinking it was just their imagination. Pan's head was pointed downwards, she could see the dot-like people below were beginning to take shape. Her tears were blown by the wind, she knew her head would be the first thing to hit the pavement.

Trunks came into view beside her. His head was pointed downwards too, the only difference was that he could fly up before hitting the ground. Pan could not. His eyes darted toward her," Stop playing around. You could get hurt."

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh," Pan wished she could flip him the middle finger, but her hands were now practically glued beside her from the force of the wind." You fucking asshole! I hate you so fucking much right now! You bastarrrrd!" Trunks furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding the outburst from Pan, not appreciating the insults either.

Closer. Pan was falling closer to the ground.

" Because of you my dad knows what I did at Orange Star High School!"

"He has a right to know." Trunks retorted. Pan wanted to rip his hair out.

"I thought you were my friend! Why did you do this to me!" Pan tilted her head to where the wind blew off her sunglasses, exposing the bruises around her eye," Now my life is hell! Thanks to you! I get beat up by everyone everyday!"

Confusion filled Trunks, _why doesn't she just fight back? She's stronger than any high school human. And why wont she just fly? Why is she letting herself fall?_Trunks cleared his throat," I was only looking out for you. You're like a sister to me, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Pan's anger disappeared. 'You're like a sister to me. You're like a sister to me. You're like a sister to me...' kept playing in her head. Tears fell uncontrollably, only to disappear with the wind. She now welcomed the idea of hitting the pavement.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled, an urgent, and fearful tone to his voice. She had less than a minute before hitting the ground.

"Go away," Pan pouted," You're a jerk!" Pan closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for hitting the pavement. Civilians looked up and pointed at her, too late to do anything to save her.

Trunks finally realised she wasn't going to fly. She couldn't. Pan opened her eyes at the touch of Trunks' arms wrapping around her, his chin nestled protectively on the top of her head, able to smell her cherry blossom shampoo. Physically, they were less than a foot away from the ground, they couldn't just fly up without more space. It was impossible. Instead, Trunks gathered all his power, transforming into a super saiyan, forcefully using his chi to stop them in the air, with less than 1 cm. away from hitting the ground. The people and cars passing nearby stopped in their tracks to gawk at Trunks and Pan. For a second Trunks and Pan hovered upside down in the air. Then, Pan sobbed hysterically into Trunks' chest, happy to be alive. They began to float back upward, Trunks tightened his grip on Pan, flipping around, and vanishing back towards his office. The people on the ground couldn't believe what they just saw. It happened so fast they didn't know if it really happened, shrugging, they decide to go on with their lives, forgetting the glowing blond boy and the young girl whom were falling towards the pavement.

Pan's sobs were muffled by Trunks' chest, so no one outside the office could hear Pan. Trunks was thankful for that. Pan clung to Trunks as he sat in his chair, apologising and trying to get her to calm down. He repeatedly stroked her hair like a person would do to their dog.

Pan loosened her grasp around Trunks' neck, letting her hands fall to his shoulders. Her thighs loosened slightly around his hips. And her sobs stopped. She was completely quiet. Trunks stopped stroking her hair, letting his hand rest on the middle of her back," Are you feeling better?"

Pan's head was buried into his lilac colored hair, slowly she brought her face in front of his. Her hair fell over the side of his face like a willow tree's limbs. She couldn't hold back anymore. Trunks' eyes widened as Pan brought her lips down on his, kissing him.

At that moment, a blond with long legs, wearing a short skirt walked into the room," Mr. President, I need you to sign-" Her mouth dropped to the floor at the sight of Pan ontop of Trunks, their lips locked."Oh. My.." The blond-Donna-absorbs the scene, noticing details like Trunks' hand on Pan's back, her thighs wrapped around him. She feels some relief that the two are wearing clothes.

Pan pulls her lips away from Trunks and turns her head towards Donna. Trunks blinks, finally finding the courage to move, he pushes Pan off of him, turning from her he says," You should go." Hurt, Pan picks up her baseball cap and fake mustache from the floor, hurriedly running out the door, pushing past Donna.

Donna sets the papers on Trunks' desk, he doesn't turn to face her either. She closes the door and sits back at her own desk. Her co worker notices the haunted expression on Donna's face." What's wrong?" The concerned worker asks.  
A crazy, psychotic look comes over her." He's a pervert..."  
"Huh?"

" The President was kissing a teenaged girl! He's a pervert! I can't believe it!" Donna shouted, letting the whole top floor know. Trunks' secretary quickly rushed to his office, to confirm if it's true, but when she opens the door, Trunks is gone. Only scattered papers, his discarded suit folded neatly on his desk, and an open window remained.


	7. What Are Sisters For?

"Hey, Kazu Chan," Bulla sat down next to the pudgy, brown haired boy." Have you seen Pan?"

Kazu Chan smiled like a cat being petted." Yeah. She left after class. Don't think she'll be back for the rest of the day. She went to see a guy named Thong or Socks or something." Kazu Chan chomped down on the foot-long sandwhich he had packed for lunch.

Bulla cringed as crumbs and pieces of his sandwhich fell from his mouth.

Her index finger touched the corner of her lips; a thinking habit._ Thong? Oh. She must've gone to yell at Trunks_. Bulla smacked the back of Kazu Chan's head, causing him to choke a little bit on his sandwhich." Trunks, not Thong! That's my big brother you idiot, so watch it!"

A purple figure caught Kazu Chan and Bulla's attention. Kiki stood nearby, fidgeting with a purple bracelet on her wrist," Um...I just wanted to...um"

Nimi and Pipi grabbed onto either of Kiki's arms, giving her a stern look as they led her to their table.

Kiki looked back at Bulla and Kazu Chan, Bulla could sense there was something Kiki wanted to tell them.

Bulla started to get up, until Kazu Chan's hand forcefully pushed down on her shoulder." Let her come to us in her own time. She needs to learn to stand up for herself."

Bulla blinked at Kazu Chan, surprised. She didn't expect him to say something wise. She also didn't expect him to be strong, not strong enough to keep her from getting up at least. Bulla continued to watch Kazu Chan from the corner of her eyes as she ate her salad, wondering what other surprises he was hiding from her.

* * *

Bulla was shunned for being Pan's friend. Nobody except Kazu Chan and the teachers would talk to her. They would mercilessly pick on Pan by dumping milk on her or physically jumping her when Bulla wasn't around, but they never did that to Bulla. No teasing, no physical punishment, nothing. Bulla couldn't help but wonder why. . .

Bulla was retrieving the books out of her locker when June slammed it shut. She had sensed him of course. June scowled, he had wanted to scare the blue haired girl, not make her look bored." Where's that little bitch at?"

Bulla sighed," That 'bitch' is my friend Pan. She skipped classes earlier today." Bulla flipped her hair as she walked past June. June grabbed her arm and pinned her against the locker. Bulla was unphased by his hostile attitude. She'd seen worse tempers from her father and mother. June was annoyed by her arrogance.

"Hey!" Kazu Chan yelled, placing his pudgy hand on June's shoulder," Let her go!"

June chuckled, not intimidated by the pudgy geek." Get lost lover boy. I'm having a chat with this..." June cupped Bulla's chin,"...beautiful lady."

Kazu Chan glowered at June, tightening his grip on June's shoulder.

"Kazu Darling," Bulla batted her eyes teasingly." Be a dear and wait for me outside? I can handle this."

Kazu Chan's pupils changed into the form of pulsing pink hearts. His cheeks glowed pink and his gaze lowered bashfully to the floor," Okay. Anything you say Bulla I'll do it. Just yell if you need me."

June released his hold on Bulla to massage where Kazu Chan had squeezed him, soreness flourished through his shoulder.

"What do you want with Pan?" Bulla asked, picking up the books she had dropped and placing them into her bag.

June flipped his long bleached hair out of his eyes.

"I just want a rematch. I know she's stronger. I don't understand why she was holding back." June bent down to pick up an eraser Bulla had dropped and handed it to her." I'm not satisfied winning with just a kick and a punch."

Bulla laughed," You sound just like my dad. He's obsessed with beating someone too."

June's expression softened.

Bulla's heart fluttered as she stared into June's squinting black eyes. She wondered what it would be like to feel his big luscious lips ontop of hers. Sadly, it wasn't the time for their lips to meet. Without saying goodbye, June turned and walked down the hallway, taking a left for the stairs that lead to the roof. Bulla wanted to follow, then she remembered Kazu Chan was outside waiting for her. Reluctantly, she turned in the opposite direction, far from June, and exited the school building.

It's true June was a lot like Vegeta. June is violent, Bulla had seen him push multiple people out of his way, he did it so forcefully that they would lose consciousness from hitting the locker or wall so hard. His temper was short, a kid with an annoying laugh was just begging to be thrown out the window, in June's eyes at least. He happily took on Yankis from other schools, though the teachers were too afraid to stop the fights. It wasn't June making Pan's life miserable, it was because of June that Pan's life was made miserable. A person with an even worse attitude than Pan now attended the school, and other students didn't like it. Pan was the school's token Yanki._ It's up to her to protect the school from other Yankis, I guess._

_Maybe that's why I like June so much, because he shares qualities with two of the most important people in my life_, Bulla thought to herself.

Chomp. Chomp. Crunch. Slurp.

"Bulla, what answer did you get for question twenty-one?" Kazu Chan asked, shoving a potato chip into his mouth. Bulla lifted her head from the glass table, it took every ounce of patience she had not to snatch Kazu Chan's bag of chips and shove them into the garbage disposal.

" You should know this Kazu Chan, that's why you're here, to do my homework so I don't have to." Bulla peeked out the window over Kazu Chan's head, searching through the dark night sparkling with the city lights, _huh I wonder why Trunks isn't home yet._ Bulla yawned, it was only seven o'clock and already she was tired." The answer is C."

Kazu Chan's eyes darted around the room, taking in the L- shaped formation of the expensive white sofas. A sixty-inch flat screen T.V sat on a beautiful mahogany stand,_I wish I had a T.V._ Shelves were decorated with photos of Bulla and the rest of her family. The carpet was clean and fluffy to the touch, Kazu Chan couldn't help but take his shoes off just to feel the carpet between his toes. Only when Bulla had complained of a smell did Kazu Chan hastily put his shoes on, not using his hands, just expertly maneuvering his shoes and socks with his feet.

What Kazu Chan loved most about the room was how the windows took up the entire side of one wall, allowing a decent view overlooking the city and the horizon beyond.

Kazu Chan repeatedly tapped the end of his pencil onto the glass table. He knew it was annoying Bulla by the way her body tensed up. Kazu Chan couldn't help but feel a little anxious about being in Bulla's house. Especially since they were alone.

_Should I make a move_? Kazu Chan thought to himself, tapping the pencil more quickly.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Tiny drops of sweat trailed over Kazu Chan's body. His mouth suddenly became dry and his heart began to beat faster. The ticking clock that hung on the wall over the kitchen doorway, which was in the other room, echoed in Kazu Chan's ears.

Tick Tock!

Tick Tock!

_I'm running out of time! S-should I make a move or not? We may never get the chance to be alone together again!_

Bulla couldn't take it anymore, her hand flew over Kazu Chan's pencil, quickly pulling it from his grasp. She held the pencil close to her face, glaring at it.

Kazu Chan flinched as tiny pieces of wood blew in all directions.

Bulla wiped her hands, happy that she had blown up the pencil. _Now we can sit in peace._

_I don't think now is the right time to make a move. . . I'll make my move some other time when she's in a better mood.._ Kazu Chan gulped, hastily gathering his homework," I think I should go now." Kazu Chan edged to the door, it opened.

Trunks stood in front of Kazu Chan.

"Hello!" Kazu Chan held out his hand," You must be Bulla's big brother, Thong."

"T-thong?"

_Good thing i didn't try anything, her brother is ripped!_

Bulla growled," His name is Trunks!"

Kazu Chan ignored her, smiling up at Trunks, the boy pumped his hand, "My name is Kazu Chan. I'm Bulla's future husband."

"No he is not! Don't listen to that little freak Trunks!" Bulla stood up and shoved Kazu Chan out the door," Get lost! " Bulla pulled Trunks into the room so she could slam the door in the pudgy boy's face.

Kazu Chan's voice could still be heard on the other side of the door," I'll see you at school tomorrow Bulla. It was nice meeting you Thong."

Trunks watched his sister seethe with rage

" I can't believe Pan was almost replacing me with that pudgy geek! I don't know what she sees in that brat, he's just too weird for me. Ugh, what's worse is the guy is in love with me!" Bulla arched her eyebrow at her brother, noticing the way his face paled at the mention of Pan. _Wow she must've really yelled at him_.

A playful smile played across her lips."Don't worry about Pan," Bulla lightly punched Trunks' shoulder, he flinched," You know her, she can't stay mad for long. You two will kiss and make up in no time."

Trunks paled.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?"

Bulla placed the back of her hand over Trunks' forehead. _Huh, he feels normal. I wonder what's wrong with him?_

Trunks shifted away from Bulla, letting her hand fall from his forehead. Trunks walked into the kitchen. Bulla followed, leaning against the doorway as she watched her brother grab a bowl from the cabinet and fill it with leftover salad, pouring milk over it.

_Is he on drugs?_

Trunks took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ketchup. Bulla covered her mouth when Trunks took a forkful of milk-saoked-salad and placed it into his mouth. Bulla felt her stomach churn, quickly she raced to the sink.

"Bleh!"

Trunks continued to eat his salad in a daze, not even noticing the sweetness of the ketchup he was gulping down from the glass, nor did he taste the strange flavor his green- salad- mixed- with- milk had created.

"Bulla," Trunks crammed more salad into his mouth." Do you know anything about Pan's power decreasing?" He set his now empty bowl down to chug the remainder of ketchup in his glass. Bulla forced herself not to throw up.

Bulla told Trunks about Pan's choker, how it suppresses her saiyan strength and stripping her ability to fly. Trunks' face was expressionless as Bulla went on to excitedly talk about June and his fight with Pan.

" He is super cute! He reminds me so much of dad. He wants a rematch with Pan sometime soon..." Trunks tensed up, accidentally shattering the glass he held in his hand. Bulla covered her face from the flying glass shards. " What's wrong with you! Spill it Trunks, what happened today with you and Pan?" Bulla stepped closer, glass crunched under the weight of her boot.

Trunks averted his gaze, masking his feelings with a serious expression, something his father did well.

" Nothing happened." He could see that Bulla didn't believe him." I just have a lot of adult problems to deal with right now- - something a kid like you wouldn't understand."

Bulla flipped her hair and walked away, striding back with a broom and dustpan in her hands, giving it to Trunks. She snapped her eyes at him before walking out the room, visibly upset to be left out of some big secret she knew he was keeping.

Trunks sighed, _if it had been Pan she would've gone nuts if i called her a kid. Ah! Stop. I can't keep thinking about her! I just need to forget what happened and move on...somehow._

* * *

Gohan placed a thermometer under Pan's tongue. Pan had been staying in her bed for three days now, only getting up to use the bathroom and to grab a glass of water. Her appetite severely decreased and she lost a lot of weight.

Gohan read the thermometer." No fever. "

He wasn't shocked, Pan was perfectly healthy. He knew something else has been bothering her. Gohan's eyes darted toward Videl, who was standing over their daughter's bed, placing an extra blanket over her. Videl nodded at Gohan, dismissing him from the room. As Pan's mother and fellow member of the female species, Gohan saw it fit to let Videl find out the source of Pan's problems. Being a scholar, solving math and science problems were easy, but understanding women was not one of Gohan's strong traits.

Videl watched her husband leave, certain he couldn't hear them, she began to speak." What's wrong, Pan? Why won't you leave your room?"

Videl had asked this question yesterday morning. And like yesterday, Pan said nothing, only stared out her window into the blue sky as if she didn't hear her mother.

Videl waited for the answer that wouldn't come. _Alright then, i'll try another approach._

" Did you have a fight with Bulla?"

Pan didn't blink.

Videl had a feeling she knew what was bothering her daughter, reluctantly, hoping she was wrong, she asked." Is it...boy problems?"

Pan's cheeks turned rosy and her eyes moistened. Videl's fears were confirmed. _My daughter is growing up, already having boy problems. Soon she'll be leaving home and getting married..._

Pan sat up, startling her mother. _Should I tell her? I need to tell somebody, I need advice so badly! But what if she tells Papa?_

" Mom, I kissed a twenty-eight year old man." Videl gasped." And he...he...pushed me off of him! It was so embarrassing, how could he treat me like that?" Pan hugged her mother." Mom, say something. Please help me."

"I'm glad he pushed you away. It was the right thing to do."

"What?"

"You're just a child and he's an adult, it would never work out, thirteen years is a huge age difference."

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Pan stood up, trying to distance herself from her mother, but she cornered her against the wall. " I love him Mama." Videl hugged her daughter close, pained at her daughter's ignorance, wishing she could understand.

"Pan as precocious as you are, you ARE a child. A grown man like that can never see you as anything more than a child. Please forget about him and find someone better, someone close to your age." Pan wailed loudly, reminding Videl of when she was a baby." Where did you meet this boy-er, man? What's his name? Do I know him?"

Pan sobbed," He...works...at...Capsule...Corp..." _I feel like my heart is going to burst and my throat is closing up, is this what unrequited love feels like? This sucks, I hate this! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone who feels the same way?_

Videl was too shocked to make the connection, it never occurred to her that the man Pan was talking about was actually Trunks. Videl made Pan a cup of hot chocolate and watched as her daughter cried herself asleep. She kissed Pan on the forehead wishing her sweet dreams, grabbing the empty cup to meet up with Gohan in the kitchen._ I'm sorry Pan, if this had been under normal circumstances, where you had fallen in love with a boy your age and not a man, I would've kept this as a mother-daughter secret, but this is serious. Your father needs to know._

"What?!" Gohan yelled, Videl flinched but wasn't surprised, knowing Gohan's fatherly instincts would make him flip.

Gohan trembled with rage as Videl tried to calm him down, to no affect. "I'm going to find out who this guy is tomorrow! How dare he lead a little girl on like this. My daughter!"

"She was the one who initiated the kiss. He did the right thing by turning her down."

The aura around Gohan sparked menacingly," No. I need to have a talk with him and make sure nothing EVER happens between them!"

" How will you do that, by killing the guy? And how will you find out who this man is? Pan definitely wont tell you. In fact, she must never know I told you anything or else she may never trust me again!"

Gohan calmed down and smiled, snapping his fingers." Trunks! Trunks is one of her best friends I'm sure he must know who the guy is, I'll ask him!" Gohan kissed his wife, " There. Problem solved. Don't worry I'm not going to kill the guy, Trunks will be with me. We'll just scare him a little is all."

* * *

In the lower part of Capsule Corp. away from the business section, Trunks laid quietly in his bed. The room was dark but not pitch dark, thanks to the window that streamed in some of the city lights. He was a few rooms away, but still he could hear the rocking of the bed and the moans coming from his parents bedroom.

_I need my own house._

Trunks sighed. Vegeta and Bulma didn't seem to care if their children could hear their love making, it was as natural as breathing, something every human being ( and saiyan) does. Now if they were in the same room that would be completely different, like pornography, which Vegeta and Bulma didn't approve of.

Bulla remembered to wear her earplugs to bed, but Trunks had forgotten, therefore waking in the middle of the night to his parents moans. He didn't bother with the earplugs, too late now. The rocking bed lulled Trunks into a trance,_ I never made love to a woman, sure i've come close but every woman only wants me for my body and money, not me._

Memories of Pan played in Trunks' head, like a movie. He touched his lips remembering the way it felt when she had kissed him. A wave of guilt hit him and he felt sick again. _I had no choice but to push her away, if I hadn't...I am a man, I have urges too. She definitely wouldn't be pure anymore if Donna hadn't walked in. Ugh, I should stop pretending to be sick and go to work tomorrow. I am the President, not a coward._

Trunks closed his eyes wondering what it would be like to kiss Pan again, to undress her and make love to her. What their future would be like, what their parents would think, he smiled remembering the way Pan had disciplined Giru the robot in space two years ago. _Pan would make a good mother, a scary mother but still loving and able to offer discipline. Why not be with Pan?_

Trunks awoke after dreaming Gohan had killed him, buried him, and kept it a secret.

Sweating, Trunks knew he could never be with Pan, it would never work. Gohan was like a big brother to him, how could he ever do something like that with the daughter of a brother? Pan was also his best friends niece! His sister's best friend whom he also considered to be his own sister! The love he felt for Pan, could never be more than the love he felt for his family. She was and will always be family.

_Right now she's just a young girl with a silly crush, and I'm the only one who can stop it._

Trunks couldn't sleep after the dream, instead he stayed awake, inventing ways to keep Pan away and make her stop loving him.

**06/25/13- EDITED**


	8. The Dive into Adulthood Rated M

Gohan's eyes darted around the Capsule Corp. building, every man over twenty was a suspect in his eyes, capable of sleeping with his daughter. He never thought Pan would have a thing for older men. He walked past the filing clerks and offices to a special door with a guard. Gohan whipped out his I.D badge, which he kept tied around his neck, like every engineer from the Research and Development team. Videl was also apart of the team, except she stayed home today to look after Pan. Their boss, Bulma, would understand.

. . .

Trunks made his way to his office like he always did, followed by many business men talking and congratulating him for being a great leader, finding peace only in the elevator, as he always preferred to ride in it alone.

. . .

His secretary went over his schedule as he sat at his desk, bored. Through his window he could see some of the expressions of the female and male workers. Some were disgusted that he had kissed Pan. Some were disappointed, he has a younger girlfriend they feel they can never compete with, plus she's scary. Some of the male workers gave him a thumbs up, the male workers with daughters around Pan's age glared hatefully at Trunks, there were many mixed feelings toward him.

One good thing: the women and gay workers had stopped undressing him with their eyes! Even Donna!

_Finally, they will leave me alone. Since they think i have a girlfriend now, I wont be burdened with breaking someone's heart._

_Except for Pan's._

* * *

Noon.

Pan silently crept down the stairs, careful not to wake Videl who slept on the couch, snoring with a bag of chips & spilled water on the floor. Pan slipped the remote from her mother's grasp, turning off the foreign soap operas her mother had enjoyed watching the past four days. She cleaned up some of the chips before heading into the back yard.

Chichi stood outside(she lives next door)hanging up laundry.

Pan jumped to fly into the air, only to trip and fall into the grass. Again, she forgot about the choker. Sighing, Pan stood up and jumped over the fence separating her house from her Grandma's house.

. . .

Pan stared at the sky as she helped hang Goten's underwear. The blue sky reminded her of Trunks' eyes and in every cloud she saw his face.

Love can be an evil thing sometimes.

After hanging the laundry Pan watched as Chichi began moving like a dancing snake, committing to her daily Tai Chi exercises. Her movements were elegant and precise, with a beauty and strength Pan longed to have. In the grass behind her Grandma's house, Pan began to copy her Tai Chi poses, finding a calmness and tranquility with every pose. She learned her fighting skills from her mother and father. Tai Chi wasn't as strong as the other styles so she never bothered with it. Until now. Only by doing Tai Chi was Pan able to clear her mind and find the answers she was looking for.

* * *

During his lunch break Gohan hastily took the elevator to Trunks' office, which was on the top floor and took a long time. When the elevator opened, Trunks was standing in front of it, ready to descend. Trunks' face paled at the sight of Gohan. Gohan smiled and waved to his friend as Trunks walked stiffly into the elevator, returning Gohan's smile with a forced smile of his own.

" G-gohan what are you doing up here? Is something wrong?"

The elevator doors closed, sealing Trunks and Gohan inside together, instantly Trunks began to sweat. He loosened his tie, suddenly feeling like he could hardly breathe.

Gohan blinked," I came to talk to you about something...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Never better."

" You sure? You look terrible."

"Oh I've been feeling sick these past four days." Trunks removed his brown jacket and tie, throwing it to the ground and unbuttoning two of the buttons from his dress shirt." It's really hot in here!"

" Four days? Pan has been feeling sick these four days too. Hasn't gone to school at all."

"Oh?" Trunks felt a pang of guilt. " I'm sorry to hear that I hope she gets better."

"Trunks," Gohan said," Pan told me she kissed a man here and he tossed her off him."

The elevator doors opened revealing a man in his late twenties with a briefcase in his hand. Gohan glared at the guy and Trunks had a sick and deathly expression on his face.

The man trembled." I'll just take the stairs."

The doors closed, trapping Trunks with Gohan again.

Trunks pretended to be in shock," Did she tell you who it was?"

Gohan shook his head," No, I was hoping she had told you."

Gohan became silent, trying to think of a way to find out the man's identity.

Trunks became weary of Gohan's silence, afraid he might realise it was him who Pan had forced herself on.

Trunks stared at his feet._ I have to tell him, everyone on the top floor knows, it's only a matter of time before word spreads to Gohan. He'll understand if it was me, if I explain what happened, he'll see I did everything right and nothing wrong, together we can talk to Pan and find a way for her to stop the crush she has on me._

"Gohan I have to tell you something," Trunks met Gohan's eyes," A few days ago, Pan, she-"

The elevator doors opened, revealing a shocked teenaged girl hesitant to get into the elevator.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Pan asked, her pupils shrinking and her legs trembling.

Trunks felt like he was going to faint.

Gohan smiled sweetly, patting Pan on the head.

"Finally feeling better? That's good. I was just saying hi to Trunks but now I have to get back to work."

Gohan pulled Trunks out of the elevator and away from Pan so she couldn't hear them." This is it, get as much information as you can about this man, okay?" Gohan patted Trunks' back, almost causing him to fall over. " Look after her, make sure she stays away from older men." Gohan glanced at the watch around his wrist, waving one last time to Pan and Trunks before running back to his department.

Trunks couldn't look at Pan, the guilt was too much," Pan, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Let's take my limo to Fisher's Creek, I REALLY need the fresh air before I have a heart attack."

Pan nodded," I understand. Things have been...complicated lately."

"More like disastrous."

* * *

Trunks sat as far away from Pan as possible in the limo, watching the scenery pass by, never speaking or daring to look at Pan. Pan glanced at him a few times, hoping he would look at her. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. _I hate this! Why is he being a coward? He should just tell me what's on his mind instead of beating around the bush like this. If he hates me he should just say so._

Trunks thanked his driver as they reached Fisher's Creek." You can take the rest of the day off... here." Trunks handed him a generous tip for speeding through red lights to get there. Trunks led Pan over a small wooden bridge built over a creek, with lots of colorful fish. Pan's anger gave way to excitement.

" Trunks, look! Aren't they beautiful?" Pan leaned over the edge of the bridge, smiling at the beautiful fish. " I wish grandpa was here, he loved to fish. Remember when he caught that huge fish at-" Pan trailed off, Trunks wasn't looking at the fish, he had only been looking at her.

He smiled.

"Yeah, Goku always caught the biggest fish. Big enough to have eaten him." Trunks walked away and Pan followed. Together they passed flowers, trees, deer and different birds, but no people.

"Trunks where is everybody?"

"Not very many people come here. I discovered this place years ago. It's where I go to escape the stress of work." Pan's stomach growled ferociously, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Trunks pointed to an enormous tree casting an equally enormous amount of shade ontop of a green hill." We can eat there. Let's race, 1,2,3, go!"

Trunks and Pan darted for the hill, Pan quickly passed Trunks, taking the lead. _Almost there!_

Trunks passed over her, flying under the tree.

"Trunks you cheater!"

"I said race, never said we couldn't fly."

"You know I can't fly you cheater!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot."

. . .

Pan sat under the tree, sulking while Trunks dug through his pants pocket, bringing out a small capsule, which he tossed next to Pan.

Poof!

The capsule transformed into a red picnic blanket with a brown basket filled with food. Trunks dug into it, producing a sandwhich and a canned drink which he tossed to Pan. Together they ate in silence, listening to the running creek, tree leaves blowing in the wind, and birds singing their songs.

Pan snuck glances at Trunks, his shirt wasn't completely buttoned, allowing her glimpses of his strong neck and chest. Pan noticed she was sweating, _it is a hot sunny day._ She stood up and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Trunks dropped his drink," What are you doing?"

Pan looked at him strangely, _what's his problem?_

"It's hot so I'm going to take this off."

Trunks opened his mouth to protest, only to close it as her shirt slipped to her feet, revealing her black camisole. " Ah, much better! Glad I wore a skirt today instead of pants." Pan sat down across from Trunks. " So, what did you want to talk about?"

Trunks took on a serious expression," Pan, you can't just kiss someone out of the blue."

" I love you. We've known each other for years, I thought you loved me too."

"I don't love you, not like that. Besides, I'm already seeing somebody."

Pan narrowed her eyes and her fingers dug into the grass. This didn't intimidate Trunks, his serious expression stayed in place, though it hurt him to have to hurt her like this. _It's for her own good._

" Is it that blond who walked in on us?"

"Yes. Donna. I'm deeply in love with her," Trunks lied. Strangely, his heart felt like it was being squeezed.

Tears fell from Pan's eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She stood up and turned around, Trunks expected her to walk away but she didn't. Her body shook with every ragged breath and sob, and her legs trembled.

Trunks sighed and stretched out onto his back. The pain in his heart was increasing and he felt as if he couldn't speak, so he offered no words to ease Pan's pain. Instead, he stared up at the tree's limbs, wishing he could take away her pain and make her feel better somehow.

"She doesn't love you," Pan whimpered," Not like I do. She wants you for your wealth and status. I love you Trunks. I do."

"Pan, don't."

" Even if you lost your hair, if your blue eyes lost their color, if you became fat. . . I'd still love you. I love your kindness, your gentle voice, the smart things you say..."

" Enough, Pan! You're just a child, you know nothing about love!"

Pan sat next to Trunks, with her back turned toward him." I'm not a child. But if you want, I'll wait for you when I'm older, I'll save myself for you."

Trunks sat up.

Pan turned to face him, determination in her eyes."I don't care if you're older, when I'm one hundred you'll be one hundred thirteen! I didn't choose this, I don't know when I began to feel this way, I just know I want you. I'll always want to be with you. I'm happier with you, even if you were poor I'd still want to be with you!"

Trunks' hands trembled. This wasn't going the way he wanted. Still, he had to keep trying." Pan your my best friend's niece! Gohan is like a brother to me, I can never be with you! You're like a sister to me, we can't..."

Trunks struggled for the words but decided there were none. " Pan."

He stared into her dark eyes. His thumb wiped the remaining trail of tears from her cheeks, stopping to caress her lips before kissing her, pulling her into him as he fell back to the grass.

His hands slipped under her camisole, caressing the soft skin of her back.

" Ah," She moaned. Nobody had ever touched her skin like that before, it sent ticklish chills throughout her body, forcing her heart to beat faster and her breathing to quicken as if she had been running a long distance. She could not continue her kiss with Trunks, instead she leaned her cheek against his and panted into his ear with every move his hands and fingers made on her back. She became aware of the hard bulge growing in Trunks' pants.

Pan leaned her forehead onto Trunks' shoulder as he pulled her closer. Curious, her hand reached down on top of the hard bulge. This time Trunks gasped as she caressed it, her hands lightly brushing him, teasingly caressing his thigh and circling around his groin with her fingers. Trunks began to pant. Roughly, Trunks rolled to the side, meaning to position himself ontop of Pan, but forgetting they were on a hill, they end up rolling a dozen times before stopping to a cushioned fall into the long grass.

Together, they laughed.

Pan brushed pieces of grass from Trunks' hair as he stared intently at her. He had landed on top at least. Pan waited for Trunks to do something and he waited for her to make a move or say something. For a few seconds they stared at each other, until Pan reached up and unbuttoned the rest of Trunks' shirt, revealing his bulging muscles.

His body shivered as Pan's hands explored his muscles the way his own hands had explored the softness of her back. He tries to slip the camisole from Pan's body but it stubbornly clings to her. Instead, he tears the black camisole from the bottom, ripping it in half, letting it fall away to reveal Pan's breasts. Not as small as Bulla had exaggerated them to be. Enough to fill Trunks' palms at least.

**RATED M WARNING. DO NOT READ IF SEX SCENES OFFEND YOU. THIS IS MY 1ST TIME WRITING A NAUGHTY SCENE ;)**

Trunks kissed in between her breasts, his lips skimming over her belly, down to the edge of her skirt, which he rips away like he did with the camisole. He carefully removes the white laced panties and throws it up the hill, where her shirt is laying.

" So you've left me a thin shirt and panties to go home in?" Trunks smiled and kissed Pan to shut her up. Again his lips trailed downward, stopping to lick her breasts only to continue, down past her belly closer to her...

Pan covered herself down there with her hand. Trunks raised his eyebrows. Her cheeks turned red," I thought you were a virgin! You act like you've done this before."

Trunks blushed and leaned his head against her inner thigh, his hand on top of hers, trying to pry her hand away. Pan stubbornly supressed her moans. With his hair tickling against her thigh, Pan removed her hand and opened her legs, inviting him in.

Pan tried to hold back her moans, letting out gasps and small, somewhat controlled moans. She reached down and grabbed his lilac-colored hair, not pulling him away, holding him there as his tongue explores her cunt.

She released his hair, reaching out on either side to pull at the grass, her hips spasming in a rocking motion, finally, Trunks lifted his head. " Would you believe me if I said I am a virgin?" Trunks sat up and Pan sat up with him, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him, panting.

"Trunks." She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Trunks whispered back," You know I do. You knew before I even knew."

She kissed him again." Make love to me Trunks. I need you."

Trunks unbuttoned his pants, Pan laid down on the grass, staring up towards the setting sun, the giant tree casting it's shade to them, hiding them in it's shadow. Trunks hesitated. Pan spread her legs. He mounted her and thrusted his erection deep inside, and slowly began to hump. With each moan and pant, he quickened his pace. Pan wrapped her legs around him, not ever wanting him to pull out, wishing they could stay together like that forever.

**. . . 2minutes later, lol just kidding. For Trunks' ego we'll say an hour later. . .**

Her nails dug into the skin of his back, leaving behind scratch marks and small trails of blood. "Trunks, ah!" Pan panted, nuzzling her cheek against his, he thrusted harder and quicker into her," Turn into a super saiyan."

Trunks ejaculated, and both Pan and Trunks moaned loudly. Pan began rocking her hips and dug her nails deeper into the flesh of his back. Her legs tightened around him, keeping him close to her.

Not wanting to hurt her under his weight, Trunks rolls over, so Pan can be on top.

Trunks lays his hand around Pan's waist, keeping her naked body close to his. Pan rocked her hips again. Trunks lets his head fall to the grass, panting as he tried to catch his breath," Rest. Let's rest. Stop trying to kill me." Pan reached down and pulled his wet, throbbing penis out from her, stroking it, making it hard again. " Pan, let's rest! Just take a little break."

"Prove that you love me Trunks."

"Fine. I can't turn into a super saiyan, the others might sense my power...and it would hurt you..."

"I want it to hurt."

"I can make it hurt. I was being gentle, but now..." Trunks rolls onto his side and he lifts Pan's leg, thrusting into her again," I wont turn into a super saiyan, we'd have to be further away to do it like that."

Pan lifts her head and kisses Trunks on the neck,"Make love to me, Trunks."

"Whatever you want."

**OKAY, SEX SCENE OVER. YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW AND CONTINUE READING**

The hours passed. The sun had set. Stars sparkled across the night sky. Pan immersed herself under the creek's cold water, letting it wash away Trunks' scent from her body. Trunks sat on a rock nearby, wearing his pants and unbuttoned shirt." We should head home."

Pan swam toward Trunks, stood, and pressed her naked body against the dryness of his clothes, needing his heat and wanting his affection. He gathered her long black hair into his hands and wrung out the water it had soaked up. He draped the red picnic blanket around her body, hugging her close, rubbing her shoulders, trying to warm her.

Pan closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and reliving the memory of giving her love to him." I want to sleep with you. I wish I could sleep with you every night forever, but that's not possible, is it?" Trunks shook his head. " Then, lets sleep together tonight. Please."

"Our parents might suspect. I am the last person Gohan saw you with. He will find out eventually."

" He will be mad for a short time. We love each other, and my parents have always loved you, everything will work out."

Trunks kissed Pan's forehead." Maybe. It's too soon to tell them about us. I want to keep it from them as long as possible."

"We could always run away."

"Pan."

"Kidding. I was kidding." Trunks and Pan share another kiss." Let me use your cellphone, I'll tell my parents I'm sleeping over with Bulla."

. . .

Trunks stepped over the small patch of blood that stained the grass; evidence of their love making. Pan smiled, squeezing his hand as he led her up the hill and under the tree. Pan removed the blanket and handed it to Trunks. He took it and she bent down, grabbing her panties and white dress shirt, teasingly dressing herself in front of Trunks.

Trunks sat against the tree and Pan snuggled next to him. Trunks covered himself and Pan with the blanket, as soon as the blanket draped over Pan, she was out like a light, not even a bomb could wake her up. Trunks stayed awake," If I go to sleep now, the day will be over." His eyelids unwillingly closed. He could still hear the creek in the distance. _When I wake up, everything will be different. The next time I sleep with Pan...when will that be? When will I be able to kiss her? Hold her? To even tell her I love her? I wish...we...could run away...together. I want...to spend...every night...for the rest...of my life...with...her by my side._

Trunks drifted into sleep. And his brain banished all thoughts from his brain, letting them echo in his ears before silence enveloped him.

**6-25-13/EDITED**


	9. Stoners and Engagements

The driver drove down the dirt road to Fisher's Creek. He parked the limo close to the wooden bridge where Trunks and Pan waited for him. In the mirror, the driver watched Pan slide into the backseat with Trunks sliding in after her. Two things bothered the driver. First, wasn't Pan wearing a skirt or shorts? He was positive that the young lady had been wearing something besides a men's dress shirt, which was barely covering her thighs. Secondly, the atmosphere around those two was...hostile yesterday. Now they're sitting close to each other, almosting merging together like siamese twins.

Trunks and Pan blink dumbly at the driver, _why isn't he driving?_ The driver turns and grins at the couple. "What I wouldn't give to be young again!" Pan slumps down in the seat and Trunks covers his reddening face. The driver chuckles and drives away from the creek. For years he watched the young Capsule Corp. President be chased by many women, only to run from their advances. Never able to trust in their claims of love. The driver was happy, and yet surprised with Trunks, never thinking his boss would choose to love a much younger woman. The driver sighs, _sometimes love just chooses the person, I guess that's called fate._

Noticing how embarressed Pan was becoming, Trunks asks the driver to give them some privacy. "Of course, Master Trunks." The driver presses a button to row up the black window that seprates them from the driver. Pan smiles her thanks. Unable to think of something to talk about, they ride in the limo in awkward silence.

* * *

It's early when the limo pulls up to Red Star High School. Too early for any of the students to be arriving anyway. Pan is greatful for that, she doesn't want anyone-especially Bulla!-to see her getting out of Trunks' fancy limo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to a store first," Trunks asks.

"No thank you," Pan shakes her head," I'll just wear my P.E uniform today." Pan fidgets with the end of her shirt. The driver opens the door for her. For a fleeting moment, Pan considers giving Trunks a kiss before she leaves, but decides against it. In the heat of the moment she was able to act with force and confidence yesterday, but all that confidence was gone now. She was now the same yanki she had always been, fifteen and short tempered, unsure of what the coming days will bring. "I'll see you later, thanks for dropping me off!" Pan waves to Trunks and dashes out the door, disappearing through the school's doors. The limo driver shuts the door, chuckling at Trunks' baffled expression.

* * *

"Pan!" Bulla shouts. Pan squeaks, not expecting to see anyone in the school's hall. Bulla distastefully examines Pan's yellow shorts and white shirt with red lettering: Red Star High School." Why are you wearing that? P.E doesn't start for another five hours."

Pan laughs loudly," I was too lazy to do my laundry so...I...thought i'd wear this." Bulla doesn't believe her, but dismisses her friend's weird behavior.  
"W-what are you doing here Bulla? Class doesn't start for another hour." Pan instantly regrets asking this question, _what if she wonders why I'm here early too?_

Bulla looks around before turning to Pan. "I was sitting in a cafe when I saw this really cute guy-like, totally gorgeous, you would love him-and I started to follow him." Bulla touches her face and dreamily looks up to the ceiling." He had messy violet hair, which brushed against his shoulders and bounced in the soft wind he created as he walked." Pan rolled her eyes. _Is she making this up_?" He was slim but strong, tall, oh you should have seen the way his broad shoulders looked in his white shirt, so delicate but...( Bulla is not the best with words)...strong. He had a rocker-style to him, had that whole I'm sexy and I know it don't mess with me or i'll kick your ass kind of walk."

Pan snaps her fingers, wanting Bulla to get on with her story.

Bulla blinks away the dreamy memory," Anyway I was following him and he walked here to this school! I never noticed anyone that hot went to this school. But I lost him and found you instead." Bulla grabs Pan's arm," Help me find him! I need to meet him!" Reluctantly, Pan agrees.

Pan lazily walks down the hallway as Bulla runs down the hall, checking every classroom, only to find all of them empty of any rockstar hotties. Pan stays in the hallway, doubting that anyone of that description attended their school. _He must've felt the stalker vibes Bulla was giving off and just led her here to get rid of her._ Pan passes the boy's restroom when a curious stench filled Pan's nostrils, causing her eyes to water up. Her ears twitch when she hears someone coughing inside the restroom.

Bulla also hears the cough. She runs down the hall and skids to a stop in front of the restroom door, knocking Pan out of the way.  
Bulla laughs wickedly.

_Geez, is she planning on raping the guy?_

She turns the nob. Pan shuffles close to Bulla, wondering if the rocker hottie is as gorgeous as she claims him to be. The door opens, but it's not the hot rockstar they were hoping for. Bulla gasps and Pan stutters." K-Kazu Ch..Chan?"

The brown haired, pudgy boy squints at them. The room is filled with a thick smoke and a strong scent, similar to the smell of skunk spray and fast food grease. Kazu Chan laughs gaily, stretching out his arm to offer them the joint he had been smoking," Hey guys. Want a hit?" Pan doesn't know what draws her to the joint, curiosity maybe?

She takes it from Kazu Chan, coughing the second she smokes it. Kazu Chan laughs at Pan, taking the joint from her fingers. He raises his eyebrows at Bulla. She shrugs and closes the restroom door, trapping them with the stench of pot and it's cloud of smoke.

* * *

A man stands at the front of the room with an enormous sales chart displayed on the board behind him. He points and speaks to the men in business suits, whom are listening to him carefully. The men are seated in the six chairs that are positioned on either side of a long, rectangular shaped table. At the end of that table, furthest from the speaker, whom everyone wishes to please, sits a distracted Trunks.

Trunks scratches his head, not able to concentrate on the meeting, his mind full of thoughts about Pan. It was only noon and already his heart ached to see her. Different emotions flooded through him. _Why didn't I walk away? Why did I kiss her?_ His heart pounded in his chest in excitement at the memory of Pan's kisses and her moans of pleasure when he entered her. Shame flickered in his eyes, he had taken the virginity of a teenaged girl! _What happens now? Do we marry and live happily ever after?_ Gohan and Goten's disgusted faces sneer in his mind, and Trunks shakes his head, trying to clear his mind from all his thoughts. He told Pan he loved her, was that really true? _Did I make love to her out of lust? Because she is the only person who told me the very words I always wanted to hear from a girl?_

The meeting ended and Trunks' secretary escorted him back to his office, checking through her planner and informing him of later meetings to attend today. "I'll come get you in an hour." She said, leaving Trunks alone with his depressing and confusing thoughts.

He sat in his soft chair. The phone on his desk beeped and he pressed the button to put the caller on intercom. "Mr. Briefs, a Mr. Son is on his way to see you."

_Uh-oh. Has Gohan figured it out?_

Trunks jumps up and readies himself to fly out the window when the door to his office bursts open, and Goten appears. Trunks falls to the floor, surprised. Goten reaches down to grab him by his collar.

* * *

"Doesn't anyone come in here?" Pan asks, her feet dangling from the window sill. Wind blows through the open window, chasing away the smoke and stench from the boy's restroom. Pan could tell by the poisiton of the sun that it was already noon. She had missed most of her classes. She laughs at Kazu Chan's squinting eyes, knowing hers and Bulla's must look just like his. She always wondered why he squinted so much. Now she understood

Kazu Chan takes three bags of chips out of his backpack, keeping one for himself, he hands the other two to Pan and Bulla. "What?" He asks.

Pan laughs. Kazu Chan laughs with her. "Um, I asked you a question." Pan clutches her stomach and she laughs some more. " I can't remember what I said."

"Shhh." Bulla sits up, she had been lying on the floor watching the ceiling move." Did you hear that?"

Pan and Kazu Chan giggle stupidly.

Bulla smacks Kazu Chan on the head and pulls Pan from the window.

Thump!

Pan falls on her butt only to laugh some more. Bulla's hair blows in the wind, and the sensation of her hair touching her bare neck causes her to flinch and yelp. " Spider! Ew. Ew." Bulla swats at her neck, until she is certain that the 'spider' is dead. Bulla whimpers and drags Pan into one of the stalls by her feet. Kazu Chan sqeezes himself in the stall with them, closing the door, carefully positioning himself so he's not stepping on Pan. Pan giggles but Bulla kicks her, positioning her index finger in front of her lips. "Shhhh." Bulla rolls her eyes when Kazu Chan and Pan imitate her," Shhhhhhhh!"

The P.E teacher, wearing a red sweater and matching red sweatpants, runs into the bathroom, not noticing Pan is lying on the floor of one of the stalls. Pan covers her mouth as she watches the teacher pee in the urinal. Bulla peers through a crack in the stall and covers her mouth, also trying to supress a giggle. The teacher archs his head back as he relieves himself. "Ahhhhh."

Bulla turns around, wanting to let Kazu Chan in on the show. Her eyes instantly enlarge and she lets out a small shriek. Pan blinks up at her and follows her gaze. Kazu Chan is sitting on the toilet with his pants down, taking a you know what.

"You're disgusting," Bulla whispers, well, she thinks she's whispering, only very loudly. The teacher quickly stops peeing and peeks behind him. He instantly sees Pan on the floor, but she closes her eyes, as if that would make her invisible.

* * *

Goten violently shakes Trunks by the collar. Trunks closes his eyes, preparing himself for the blows that he is certain will come. Goten yells," I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Trunks opens his eyes. Goten lifts his friend into the air as if he were a baby, smiling he says again," I'm getting married! I proposed to Valese and she said yes!" He sets Trunks down on his feet. " Of course I had to explain to her what a wedding is."

Trunks sighs in relief. Goten squeals like a girl," Of course you'll be my best man. You will be my best man, right Trunks?"

Trunks closes his door and motions for Goten to sit. "Of course. You're my best friend!"

Goten smiles giddily.

Trunks pales as guilt floods through him.

"I actually wanted to ask you something else," Goten blurts out," How do I please a woman?"

Trunks doesn't understand. "What?"

"You know, in bed. How do I please a woman in bed? I've never done IT before."

"What makes you think I know?" Trunks shouts, edging close to the window. _This can't be happening, there's no way he's asking me this!_

"Oh," Goten says," You're very popular with women. I thought you've done it lots of times. Have you had sex before?"Trunks' face reddens and Goten points at him. "Ha! I knew it. Now give me some advice."

Trunks groans and slumps to the floor. He covers his face. Unwillingly he says," Use your tongue."

"Huh?"

With that, Trunks describes his first time, never mentioning Pan's name. Goten grabs a pen and paper to take notes with, putting his complete trust in him.

* * *

The principal's office.

Vegeta unnerves the principal and P.E teacher with his intense glare. Bulla sits beside him detached from the whole situation. Bulma fumes angrily. Videl sits next to her, rubbing her temple and sighing. Pan fidgits in her seat, aware of her father glowering at her. The principal notices the two empty chairs beside Gohan. "Wasn't there another?" He croaks.

"He got away sir," The teacher says.

"Well, get on with it." Vegeta orders, crushing the wooden arm rest of his chair. "I have better things to do than just sit here."

"Oh, like sitting on your ass all day," Bulma mutters. " Or doing stupid push-ups. You never take out the trash or wash the dishes..." The P.E teacher clears his throat, bringing Bulma back to the pressing situation at hand.

"You say you saw them smoking pot?" Gohan asks.

"Well, no. I could smell something-" The P.E coach begins.

"If you didn't see anything, then how do you know?" Videl asks.

"Yeah, how dare you make false accusations against my daughter!" Bulma stands with her hands on her hips. " You don't even have any proof."

"But, but.." the P.E teacher stammers. He looks to the principal for help. The principal strokes his bear thoughtfully.

"They're right, the only thing these girls are guilty of is being in the boy's restroom." The principal waves his hand, dismissing everyone. "Sorry to have wasted your time."

Outside the school. Bulla grabs Pan's hand," We're going shopping."

Bulma reaches out and grabs Bulla by the shoulder. "Wait. You need to be punished for smoking pot.."- She raises her hand before Bulla can protest-" which I know you have. I can smell it all over you, plus you're squinting like Yajirobe."

Bulla looks to Vegeta for help," Dad!"

Vegeta doesn't know what pot is, by everyone's reaction, he can tell it's frowned upon. Vegeta smirks at his daughter." Listen to your mother."

"I'm discontinuing your credit cards!"

Bulla drops to her knees," NO MOM! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Videl shakes her head at Pan, disappointed in her daughter. Gohan is also disappointed. "Bulma can you take Pan's choker off? She's going to need her strength since she'll be helping her Grandpa Hercule fight crime everyday after school."

Pan drops to her knees beside Bulla.

Bulma's cellphone rings, she steps away from everyone, so no one can hear her. Then, she answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bulma." Krillin's voice says. "I told Marron about our arrangement. She seems happy about it."

Bulma smiles, obviously pleased. "That's great! I still haven't told Trunks, but i'm sure he wont mind. He's so weary around women, if we don't do this he may spend the rest of his life alone."

"Yeah..." Krillin mumbles. It was never his idea. Android 18 and Bulma plotted this since Marron was just a baby." My wife and daughter are happy, so I guess I have to be."

"You worry too much. They're a perfect match." Bulma glances back at the Son family and her family, they're all getting into a limo. "I'm headed home now. We'll throw a party tomorrow." Bulma winks. " But first I have to tell my son he's engaged."

Click.


	10. Yamcha's Wolf Cub

"Gohan!" Goten gets up from the couch to greet his brother. Trunks gawks at Pan when she walks through the door. _What are they doing here?_ Trunks gulps, afraid to look at Gohan or anyone else, afraid that the words I KISSED YOUR DAUGHTER THEN SLEPT WITH HER were etched on his face. Only Bulla notices her brother and best friend exchange shy glances.

"Bulla, go to your room and get me your credit cards so I can cut them in half."

Bulla sighs, doing as her mother says.

"What happened?" Trunks asks, amazed that Bulla is actually being punished for something for the first time in her life. Bulma reaches into her purse and pulls out a cigarette. "Wow, was it that bad Mom?"

"Your sister and Kakarot's granddaughter were smoking pot." Vegeta smirks, amused by the whole situation."I'll be in the shower. Holler when dinner is ready."

Trunks raises his eyebrows at Pan but she avoids his gaze.

"Ugh, sometimes that guy can really get under my skin!" Bulma complains. She leads Gohan and Videl to the basement, to show off some new prototypes for Capsule Corp, leaving Trunks, Pan, and Goten in the living room. Bulla quickly hurries after her, wanting to see the new prototypes, and conveniently 'forgetting' her credit cards on the end table. Goten pats the seat between him and Trunks," Come sit and watch T.V with us Pan."

Pan shakes her head," Thanks Uncle Goten but I feel a little tired. I'm just going to take a nap in Bulla's room."

Ten minutes pass. Goten laughs at the cartoon he is watching, but Trunks shows no interest in it. Trunks stands and stretches. "I think i'll take a nap before dinner. Feel free to keep watching your kiddie shows."

Goten smiles up at him. " Only old men take naps before dinner."

Trunks walks down the long hallway, but stops in front of Bulla's door. It's closed. Trunks raises his hand to knock, but lets his hand fall back._ What am I doing? I should just leave her alone until I sort out my feelings first._ Trunks nods to himself. The floor creaks with each step he takes to his room. Bulla's door opens and Pan sticks her head out to watch him walk away.

* * *

Everyone sits at the long glass table, eating the fish Bulma had her chef prepare. Bulla accidently knocks her fork onto the floor. She scoots back in her chair and bends down to pick it up. She notices Goten is wearing socks with teddy bear designs on them. She laughs but stops when she notices something else. Pan and Trunks are sitting across from each other...their legs are stretched out...their feet touching. Pan's foot glides out of her shoe and she slowly glides up Trunks' leg, stopping at his knees. _No way!_ Bulla lifts up her head. A mischevious smile plays across Pan's lips as she sneaks glances at Trunks. Trunks returns the glances with a pleased smile of his own.

"What are you doing?" Goten asks. Bulla shakes her head, forgetting about the fork. She sits back up in her chair, looking frazzled. Goten tilts his head and follows Bulla's gaze. _Why is she looking at Trunks like that?_

Goten gets the unsettling feeling that Trunks is hiding something. And Bulla knows what it is. Bulla turns her head towards Goten. She can see the wheels turning in his brain, trying to figure it out. Bulla acts quickly, turning the conversation on him. "Goten have you proposed to Valese yet?"

Whine shoots out of Gohan's nose.

"How did you know about that?" Goten asks.

Bulla takes a drink of her water, _looks like i've steered him away from Trunks. For now. Good thing he's so simple._ "My Mom told me."

Gohan pushes away the cloth Videl had been using to wipe his face. He stands up. "What!"

Goten stands and smiles nervously at his big brother. " Sorry Gohan. I didn't want Mom finding out so I borrowed the money for an engagement ring from Bulma."

All eyes shift onto Bulma.

She gulps down the whine in her glass, then, winks at everyone. "Guilty!"

"Come on, don't keep us in suspense. Did she say yes?" Goten glows and he nods proudly. Pan gets up and throws her arms around her uncle." Congradulations." Gohan joins in the hug. Vegeta leaves the table, sick of all the touchy-feely vibes everyone is giving off.

Gohan pats Goten on the back."Goodluck breaking the news to Mother."

Goten laughs nervously." I was thinking I would tell her when we actually have the wedding."Everyone bursts into laughter. Valese is definately not Chichi's favorite person. If she found out her son was planning on marrying that air-headed woman, she would do everything in her power to prevent that from happening.

"So have you set a date?" Videl asks.

Bulma pours more whine into her glass. She swirls the red liquid and peers through the glass at her son, whom is laughing and talking excitedly with everyone else. She smiles thinly. _I don't want to take the attention away from Goten. Trunks will just have to be surprised tomorrow at the party._ She tips her glass and sips down the wine.

Pan suddenly notices the chair beside her is empty," Where did Bulla go?" Everyone is still talking excitedly about Goten's engagement to hear Pan's question. Trunks' leg reaches out to touch hers under the table. Videl turns her head, noticing a look pass between the two. Her stomach tightens.

* * *

Vegeta enters a huge empty room. He begins his evening warm-ups of twenty-thousand push ups. He hears Bulla's heels click against the hard floor, but doesn't stop to acknowledge his daughter, he never does. For reasons he can't fathom, Bulla has made it a habit to talk to him whenever he does his warm-ups, maybe because she knows he wont stop and fly off somewhere until he finishes.

Over the days Bulla had told Vegeta everything about what's going on in her life, the people she's met, the friends she's made, and the teachers she hates. All of it Vegeta chooses to ignore. Only when she had spoken of June did he actually listen. She didn't confide in her father about the attraction she felt for him, but by the way her face always took on a soft expression when speaking about the boy...Vegeta understood. He always listened when his daughter spoke about Pan and her brawls. Fights and competition interested him, fashion and who's dating who didn't matter at all.

_five hundred, five hundred one, five hundred two..._ Vegeta wondered why his daughter wasn't speaking, normally she'd start talking the second she entered the room. He stole a glance at his daughter, her face was distant, her mind somewhere else.

It felt like two knives were pressing into her heart. Anger boiled in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was going on between Pan and Trunks by the way they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. The question in Bulla's mind was...how long? How long was her supposedly best friend keeping secrets from her? How long has her own brother been seeing her best friend? Bulla thought back and remembered the night Pan went to Capsule Corp to yell at Trunks...Trunks coming home and acting weird...both of them 'sick' for four days...Trunks didn't come home to sleep last night...

_One thousand fifteen, one thousand sixteen, one thousand-_

"They slept together!" Bulla concludes, accidently shouting it out loud instead of shouting it in her head. Vegeta freezes and his face flushes. Vegeta hates conversations of the...romantic genre. Bulla covers her mouth, shocked for having shouted it, hoping nobody besides her father had heard her.

Vegeta stands and grabs the towel he always keeps nearby. He leans against the wall, next to the stairs where Bulla is sitting. He dabs the sweat off of his face with the towel, stopping to look down at his daughter. He has a feeling this is not a conversation to avoid.

_Who is sleeping together?_ Yamcha's face flashes in his eyes, did Bulma finally cheat with him? He knew they were lovers in the past. He knows Yamcha still has feelings for Bulma, since he's never married and follows Bulma like a puppy whenever he drops by to visit.

"Who are you talking about?" Vegeta asks, already imagining how he'll kill Yamcha. Would his children mind if their mother suddenly went missing?

Bulla stands up and her voice shakes," Trunks is sleeping with Pan!"

_Damn, I can't kill Yamcha now_.

"Dad, why aren't you shocked? You don't actually approve do you? He's like way too old to be dating my friend!"

"Back on my planet, women bore children the first time their blood came with men much older than Trunks. We were warriors and sex was just physical, a way to relieve hormones and keep our race going. None of these feelings to get in the way."

Bulla is speechless. Vegeta continues.

"But my planet is gone now. This is Earth. Things are different here." Vegeta passes his daughter and walks up the stairs. He waves his hand," We'll let your mother handle it. She loves meddling in other people's affairs."

"Glad to se you care so much," Bulla rolls her eyes sarcastically.

* * *

"I've typed the code into my computer and you'll be able to remove your choker tomorrow after school." Bulma says. Pan smiles her thanks.

"Thanks Bulma, it'd be nice to fly home instead of taking a cab." Gohan says, walking out the front door. Pan lingers and waves goodbye to Trunks. Videl pushes her daughter out the door, closely following behind her.

Trunks helps his mother gather the dirty dishes.  
"I love how your father conveniently disappears when there are dishes to wash."  
Trunks chuckles." I'll help you mom."  
Bulma takes out the clean dishes from the dishwasher. Trunks scrapes the leftover fish from the dirty dishes and arranges them into the dishwasher.

"Do you remember Marron, Trunks?" Bulma asks.

Trunks closes the dishwasher and presses the buttons to get the dishwasher going. Marron, how could he forget? She's Android 18's daughter. Trunks shivers remembering 18's cold blue eyes and icey personality. He'd never cared much for Krillin's wife. Trunks didn't mind Marron, though. She resembled 18 but she had a warm personality like her father.

"Yeah, I remember Marron." Trunks washes his hands." Why do you ask?"

"She and her parents are visiting us tomorrow." Bulma pauses. " We have a surprise for you."

_Uh-oh_. Trunks doesn't like the sound of that. Before he can ask what the surprise is, Bulma continues.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Trunks answers immediately. _Is Pan my girlfriend? I'm not sure. I guess I wouldn't be doing the things I do with her if she was just a friend. Does_ mom _know about us?_

"You're thirty-eight years old Trunks. Vegeta and I wont be around forever. You need somebody to share your life with."

"I'm **actually** twenty-eight."

Bulma leans against the marble counter. " Yeah that's what I said, twenty-eight. It would be nice to have some grand children too."

Trunks blushes. He understands his mother's concern. Bulla is the most self centered person he knows, it'd be scary if she ever reproduced. Pan is the most short tempered person ( besides Vegeta) he knows, and very annoying, it'd be scary if she ever had children too. If he had children with Pan, he'd be spending his life playing good cop bad cop towards their children. The good cop certainly wouldn't be Pan. Despite her flaws, Trunks knows he cares for her deeply.

"What if I married someone younger than me?" Trunks asks.

_Yes, is he thinking of Marron as a potential mate?_ Bulma does the math in her head," You mean with someone around twenty-two( Marron's age) ?Because that would be perfectly fine with me."

"What if I fell in love with someone who was fifteen?"

Bulma laughs and Trunks laughs with her, not completely sure why she's laughing. " Trunks, you say the funniest things sometimes! You know only creepy pedophiles date girls that young." Bulma pats Trunks' cheek." Hopefully you wont meet a girl that young. A girl like that would only want you for money. I think the term is sugar baby. You don't want to become a sugar daddy."

* * *

Pan searches the school for Bulla, _strange she's been disappearing after class all day, is she avoiding me?_ School has ended and soon Pan will be able to take her choker off, when that happens, Pan plans on spending the night with Bulla, so she'd have an exscuse to see Trunks again. Pan checks the classrooms for her friend but all of them are empty. She heads back into the long hallway, choosing to lean against her locker," Think Pan. Why would she be avoiding me?"  
"Whose avoiding you?"

Pan jumps three feet into the air. Kazu Chan's chubby cheeks scrunch up into a wide smile. Pan punches her friend in the face."Stop sneaking up on me!" Kazu Chan falls to the floor, but Pan isn't done with him yet. She pins him to the ground so he can't escape. " You're not normal. I know you're hiding your true power. Admit it!"

Kazu Chan's face sombers. His eyes widen so Pan can look into his dark brown eyes. He isn't smiling now. Pan doesn't have time to react when Kazu Chan grabs her wrists tightly, painfully, and jumps up, pushing her into the locker. Her face smushes against the cold metal. Kazu Chan applies pressure so she can't squirm._ What is he going to do with me?_

"Um...P-pan?" A small voice squeaks. Kazu Chan releases his grip on Pan, she turns on him but he raises up his palms, not wanting to fight. He points in the direction of the voice. Kiki-the meek girl with curly purple hair-chews on her nails." Can I talk to you?"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." Pan narrows her eyes at Kazu Chan. Nimi and Pipi's heels click in the hallway. Nimi grabs Kiki by the back of her collar. Pipi glowers down at Kiki.

"You were going to squeal weren't you?" Pipi folds her arms. " If you continue to be disloyal to us, we'll turn you into a social outcast just like Pan."

A menacing aura fumes around Kiki. Her petite hands bunch into fists. Her elbow nudges into Nimi, forcing her to let go of her shirt collar. Her thin eyebrows furrow and she shouts." Don't touch me! Don't ever tell me what to do again! I can't believe I call you horrible girls my friends!"  
Smack! Nimi slaps Kiki in the face, leaving behind a red burn.

Pan tenses. Kazu Chan tightly grips Pan's shoulders . Pan nods to him, understanding this isn't her fight. Still, her leather fighting gloves squeak as she clenches her fists, vowing to step in if things get too serious. _What could they be hiding? It must be something serious if they're willing to turn on their own friend._ Pan shifts her eyes on Pipi. The redhead sternly glares at Kiki but Pan can see the sorrow and fear radiate from her eyes.

Kiki tackles Nimi to the ground, screaming like a lunatic as she scratches at Nimi's face. Pan can't help but compare her to a cat. Nimi turns her head to the side and she covers her face with her hands. Kiki continues to scratch at Nimi like a psychotic cat whose tail was just stepped on. Pipi wraps her arms around Kiki, trying to pull her off of Nimi," Stop! We're sorry. Please stop!" Pan takes this as her cue to step in.

Kiki scratches at the air and hisses like a possessed beast. Pipi lets her go. Pan quickly wraps her arm around Kiki's neck, slowly applying pressure. Kiki sinks her sharp teeth into Pan's arm and kicks her in the knees. It hurts but Pan doesn't release her hold. Kiki's face turns red and she struggles to push Pan's arm away. Kiki stops kicking and biting, her body stills. Pan lets her go. Kiki falls to the floor, coughing for air.

"You're crazy!" Nimi shouts. She pushes Pipi's hand away, getting up on her own. She glares down at Kiki. "If you tell them, you'll be endangering all of us! You're betraying your own friends, Kiki!" Nimi turns to Pipi." Lets go."

Kazu Chan helps Kiki to her feet. Her legs shake and she leans on him for support. He smiles at her," I'm proud of you. You finally stood up for yourself." She smiles back. Pan gets the feeling that Kazu Chan and Kiki have a special bond. For some reason, Goten and Gohan's faces come into her mind. She bites her lip, knowing the answer is right in front of her face. She doesn't get a chance to contemplate it.

"I'm sorry Pan." Kiki whispers. " My friends and I hired June in order to get rid of you. We never thought he'd turn on us. Now everyone in the school has to suffer his abuse and they blame you for it"

" Hey, don't worry about it. I haven't been going to school very much so-"

Kiki breaks into tears. "Wah! I'm so sorry! I feel so guilty!"

"No,no. Don't worry, it's fine. I promise i'm not mad and I wont beat you or your friends up."

A loud scream echoes through the hallway.

"Bulla!" Pan shouts. She runs toward the direction of the scream...which is coming from the school's roof.

"Help me Pan!" Bulla screams. June ties Bulla's hands behind her back with a thick piece of rope. Then, he cuts off a fat piece of tape and places it over her mouth to muffle her screams. He throws her to the ground and her head hits agianst the small brick fence that keeps her from falling to her death. The brick wall cracks from her head's impact. Bulla winces.

"Bulla!" Kazu Chan bolts past June and rushes to Bulla's side," Are you alright?" Bulla nods, then communicates with him telepathically, so Pan wont be able to hear them.

" I understand." Kazu Chan nods. He glares at blows through Pan and June's hair.

"Let her go," Pan growls.

June lights his cigarette and takes a quick puff before flicking it over the brick fence. He charges at Pan."Only if you beat me!" Pan easily dodges his blow but he quickly counter attacks and is able to land a blow to Pan's shoulder. Kiki, standing by the door, closes her eyes in fear, afraid to watch Pan and June's fight.

Kazu Chan cheers Pan on," Come on, you can beat him! You're the toughest girl in the school, this should be easy for you!"

Pan punches June on the cheek. She smiles proudly, until June gives her a mocking smile," You're kidding me. I hope you're not really this weak." June grabs Pan so she is unable to move away, and knees her in the stomach, then tosses her to the ground.

Pan clutches her stomach unable to move. June kicks her in the back and she rolls like a soccer ball next to Kazu Chan and Bulla. _This is embarassing, I'm getting beat up by this punk again, and in front of my friends!_ June lifts Pan off the ground by her hair. Pan sees an opening and kicks June on his chest. He stumbles backward. Pan lunges her fist at him but he easily blocks it." Ha. You're too slow."

Pan continues to punch at June but he is able to block her punches. Seeing that she is tiring herself out, June grabs her fists and pulls her toward him. He delivers another blow to her stomach.

"I thought you were holding back on me last time." June says drily, squishing Pan with his foot." Now I see Mr. Satan's granddaughter is just a weakling." June lifts his foot and spits at the ground. " You're not worth my time. I can't believe yankis like me aspired to be like you." June waves his hand at Kazu Chan." Go ahead and untie Bulla. We're done here."

"Wait." Pan gasps, struggling to get up.

June archs his eyebrow.

"Don't run away now you coward." Pan winces as she stands up straight." I was just warming up."

June smiles." You've got spirit at least."

Pan closes her eyes to empty her mind. June's feet tap on the ground as he runs to her. She waits. Opening her eyes when she senses June pulling his fist back, unleashing it like a catapult with as much strength he could gather, meaning to knock Pan out with that single blow. But in one ,swift, fluid motion Pan steps out of the way of June's punch. She bends down and lengthens her leg, tripping June, causing him to land face first into the ground. Bulla 's eyes widen, _wow that was beautiful._

Pan's hands move slowly and precisely in front of her, as if she were guiding an invisble ball between her palms, or doing a strange dance( actually just TaiChi). June rubs his bloody nose and angrily charges at Pan again. Her arms move fluidly to her side, her fingers stick together as her hands lengthen, and she tenses her arms. She pulls her arms back like the ocean's waves, when June comes within range, her arms extend out again, connecting with his chest and forcing him to fall back a few feet.

June coughs and rubs his chest. Pan stands straight up and presses her hands together in front of her, as if she were praying. "Give up yet?"

"You wish," June yells. To June's surprise, Pan doesn't close her hands into fists, instead, she tenses them and forms them into a beak shape. One of the "beaks" is higher than the other, reminding June of a tall crane and a small crane.

June charges, _this time i'll get close and kick her in the jaw_. Pan slightly bends her knees, but she doesn't wait for June to come all the way to her, she takes two quick steps forward and unleashes the higher "beak" at June's right eye."Ha!"

June abruptly stops and tilts his head back to keep Pan from blinding him. When he lifts his head up the other "beak" almost connects with his left eye."Ha!" June steps back and Pan takes another step forward, quickly rotating the "beaks." June is too close to Pan to get a punch in, if he tried she'd probably take his eyes out, so he continues to step backward only for Pan to step closer in return. _What style is this? I've never met anyone who fought like this before._

June backs into the brick wall, leaving him with nowhere to go. Pan strikes at his eye and June tilts his head back over the wall, his heart races when he sees people walking on the sidewalk below. " Oh shit!"

Pan grabs him by the collar before he slides over the wall, and tosses him to the ground, she delivers the final, strong punch below his stomach but above his groin. June's eyes comicly bulge and he stiffens from the pain." Had enough?" Pan asks, savoring his pained expression.

With a high pitch voice June sqeaks. " Yes. You win."

Pan smiles and jumps into the air," Whooooo!" She lands back on the ground. The red stone on her choker shatters and the choker falls to the ground. Pan smiles, feeling her saiyan strength return. "Ahh!" Pan screams as she charges up. Her power shakes the roof's floor,causing the brick wall behind Bulla to crumble to pieces... and Bulla topples over the ledge.

Kazu Chan falls with her." Pan!"

June runs to the ledge and jumps after Bulla. Pan cringes and flies after them,"Great! How am I going to save three people?" Being heavier, Kazu Chan falls faster, so Pan grabs him first. He is very heavy and it takes both of her arms to hang on to him." Oh, no. I can't fly up. You're too heavy Kazu Chan." Pan gasps and they slowly glide towards the ground.

"Just let me fall. Save Bulla!"

"I can't just let you fall."

June and Bulla whoosh past Pan.

"Bulla!" Pan closes her eyes, not wanting to watch her friend hit the ground. Pan's eyes open when she feels her feet touch the earth. Plop! She lowers her arms and lets Kazu Chan hit the ground. Pan looks around for Bulla, but there arn't any smushed remains of the blue-haired girl."Where did she go?"

"Up here!"

Pan looks up. Her eyes widen. June cradles Bulla close to him as they slowly glide to the ground. Bulla stands and a long thick piece of rope, that was used to tie her arms behind her, falls into a pool at her feet. Bulla runs to Pan and hugs her. Pan doesn't take her eyes off of June. June reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cigarette.

"You can fly?" Pan asks, stunned.

June lights his cigarette and nods.

"How?" Bulla asks.

"My father taught me." June exhales a big cloud of smoke," He's actually good friends with Bulma. I think you know him." June smiles at Pan and Bulla, knowing the question they want to ask next. " My father's name is Yamcha."

**In an Earlier chapter I realised I did my math wrong. Trunks is twenty-eight not thirty-eight. Haha. I should've written it down instead of doing math in my head...apparently I'm bad at math. lol. so for your benefit-and mine-I will list everyone's ages.**

**Trunks:28**

**Pan: 15**

**Bulla: 17**

**Goten: 27**

**June: 17**

**Kazu Chan:16**

**Kiki: 16**

**Marron: 22**

**Bulma: she keeps it a secret**

**Chichi: also a secret**

**Vegeta: who cares, he barely ages. Over forty?**

**Android 18: Doesn't age either**

**Krillin: in his fifties?**

**Yamcha: Same age as Bulma, like in his forties?**

**I will list my other character's ages later when I introduce them. ;)**


	11. Yes, I Will Marry You

Kiki rushes down the stairs, through the empty halls, and kicks open the school's doors. She runs to the side of the building where she sees Kazu Chan, Bulla, June and Pan sitting together on the soft green grass. None of them are dead and bloodied on the ground like she had expected them to be. Kazu Chan waves at Kiki. She waves back. "How come none of you are dead?"

Kazu Chan laughs and points at the three people sitting across from him," They can fly."

"O-oh," Kiki stutters, meekly plopping down next to Kazu Chan. She keeps her gaze lowered but looks up briefly at Bulla, Pan and June. " That's neat."

At Capsule Corp, Videl and Gohan remove their watches before walking through the metal detector, as every employee on the Research and Development team must do. Bulma calls after them before they leave the room. " Wait, guys. I have to ask you something!"

"What is it Bulma?" Gohan asks.

"Are you guys free tonight?" Bulma doesn't wait for an answer. " Because I want to invite you to Trunks' engagement party tonight."

"TRUNKS IS ENGAGED?" Videl explodes, Gohan covers his ears.

Bulma had expected the couple to be shocked but not THAT shocked. She gives Videl a shakey smile, not completely understanding her hostile tone. " Yeah. But don't tell anyone, it's a surprise."

" An arranged marriage? Bulma I don't think Trunks will-"

"With who?" Videl demands.

Bulma smiles widely," Krillin and Android 18's daughter, Marron." Gohan gasps, unable to believe Krillin is okay with his daughter marrying into Vegeta's family.

Bulma shakes her finger at Videl. " I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a bad mother for doing this. Arranged marriages aren't bad, in fact, a lot of mothers are doing it these days. I just want to give my son a push in the right direction before he becomes an old, lonely man, without a wife and family."

"Um...what time is the party?" Gohan asks. Bulma hands him an invitation.

" Remember, don't say a word to Pan. I want Trunks to be surprised."

Videl throws herself on the couch when they enter their house. Gohan laughs." I know. I'm shocked too." He studies the immaculate invitation. " But...she's right. Trunks is way too shy around women. He deserves the same kind of happiness that you and I have and I'm sure Marron can give him that." Gohan bends down and kisses his wife. " I'll be next door. I have to let Mom and Goten know about the party tonight."

Videl gets up to make a pot of tea. Images of Trunks and Pan sharing secret looks and smiles fill her thoughts. She recalls the day Pan had stayed home and told her about the kiss, saying it was with an older man who worked at Capsule Corp. _I'm so stupid, how could I not realise it was Trunks she had kissed?_ Videl felt a mixture of anger and sadness: Anger at Trunks for encouraging Pan's feelings and for being engaged to Marron ( even if he didn't know). Sadness for Pan, this will definitely break her heart.  
Videl had a feeling tonight was going to be a disaster.

* * *

"No you guys!" Kiki looks around, they're sitting in the center of the school's baseball field, but there's not another person in sight. The sun is setting and the other students had gone home long ago. Kiki looks back at the school," What if somebody sees us?"

"Relax." Kazu Chan says, producing a small jar filled with weed and a colorful glass pipe from his pockets." Nobody is going to catch us."

"Your girlfriend is annoying," Bulla says. Pan blinks in surprise, _Is she jealous?._

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Kiki pouts, stomping her foot to the ground.

"Yeah that'd be sick..." Kazu Chan coughs and blows a thick puff of smoke at Kiki's face. The girl coughs daintily. " Kiki and I are siblings. I'd never date my own sister." He hands the pipe to June.

"So, that's it!" Pan snaps her fingers. " I knew you two were close." June hands Pan the pipe.

Bulla snorts in disgust." That explains why I find her so annoying."

"Why were you pretending to be June's hostage?" Kazu Chan asks Bulla.

Pan blinks.

June stands up," I'll walk you home Kiki, this isn't going to be pretty." Kiki shivers, sensing the rage fuming from Pan and Bulla. June lifts his chin towards Kazu Chan. " You too, Pudgy."

Kazu Chan smiles." Nah. I almost lost my life today, I think I deserve to know why."

June shrugs and walks Kiki home, leaving the three of them alone in the field.

For a few minutes nobody speaks. Bulla smokes from the pipe then hands it back to Kazu Chan. Pan sighs." You were never in danger. Why did you trick me?"

Bulla tugs at the grass." June wanted to fight you and using me as bait seemed like the only way to-"

Pan stands up and shouts."I thought you were my friend! How could you side with my enemy?"

Bulla stands up and pushes Pan." Don't lecture me about being a friend!"

Pan pushes Bulla back." I've always been a good friend to you. How could you betray me?"

Tears spring from Bulla's eyes. She whispers." How are you a good friend? Friends don't keep secrets and sleep with their best friends' brothers." Pan freezes." Yes i've figured it out Pan. You two were so obivous...you need to learn to hide it better."

"Bulla, I never meant to hurt you. I...and Trunks...it just happened!" Pan throws up her hands." I never thought you'd take it this way. Didn't you say you wanted me to become your sister-in-law?"

"Still, I hate it when you keep secrets from me!"

Pan hugs her friend tightly. " You can't always know everything Bulla. It's not always about you."

" I know. I'm sorry Pan." Bulla perks up."So are you going to be my sister-in-law?"

Pan shakes her head." I don't know. Everything is so...complicated."

"Ah!" Kazu Chan screams. Bulla and Pan turn to him, startled. He pulls at his brown hair," I forgot to bring snacks! This is my worst nightmare! I have the munchies but there's nothing to eat!"

Bulla and Pan laugh.

"Hey you kids!" A teacher shouts from across the field." What are you doing over there!"

Bulla and Pan giggle as they fly into the air, leaving Kazu Chan in the field to get busted. Pan sticks out her tongue," Aha!" The teacher grabs the pot from Kazu Chan's hand . He runs from the teacher.

"For a chubby boy he runs pretty fast." Bulla observes." Well, lets go to my house and change. We're running late for the party."  
"Party?"

* * *

Gohan pulls out the fancy chair for his mother to sit. Chichi's red silk, sakura petal designed, cheongsam clings tightly to her body as she sits gracefully into the chair. Videl rolls her eyes as she pulls up a chair to the right of Gohan, _I wonder if I would've married him had I known how big a mama's boy he is_. Goten enters the room-dressed in a tie and slacks similar to Gohan's ensemble-and bends down to kiss Chichi on the cheek before taking the seat next to her. _At least my husband isn't a big mama's boy like his little brother._

Bulma takes the chair at the head of the table, dressed in a short black dress. Vegeta takes the chair to her right, dressed in his usual black tank and leather pants. The seat next to him is empty-Trunks' seat.  
"Of all days to be running late." Bulla grumbles.

"It's no big deal," Chichi says, scanning through the menu," Pan and Bulla haven't arrived yet, either." Chichi looks up and notices there are three empty seats(not including the seats for Bulla and Pan) across from her. "By the way, what is this party about? Is someone else coming?"

Bulma smiles secretively." Krillin and his family will be here soon. I guess you can say it's a reunion."

Goten looks around the restaraunt. The waiters are dressed in suits and the people dining at the tables nearby are dressed extravagantly. There's a stage with a band playing and people slow dancing on the dance floor. Goten lets out a long whistle. _This place looks expensive. This must be a special occassion, even Vegeta is here._

Goten spots a short man with grey hair coming into the restaraunt, two blond haired women, dressed elegantly, follow after him. Goten smiles and shouts," Krillin! Krillin! We're over here!" Bulma, Chichi and Videl blush with embarassment. Goten is shouting so excitedly, that everyone in the restaraunt stops what they're doing to stare at him. Gohan joins in with his brother, cupping his hands and shouting," Krillin!"

Android 18 and her daughter also blush in embarassment, but Krillin just smiles widely and runs to the table, where Gohan and Goten greet him with excited chatter.  
"It's been a while."  
"How have you been."  
" I'm jealous, you guys haven't aged much in two years. Oh, hi Chichi." Krillin acknowledges his best friend's wife. Chichi smiles politely, trying to hold back her motherly urge to discipline her grown sons for making a noisy scene in a fancy place.

18 coughs. Krillin remembers his wife and pulls out a chair for her and Marrron to sit. He smiles sheepishly and takes the seat next to Marron, suddenly noticing the empty seats next to him and the empty seat next to Vegeta. Krillin gulps, sensing his wife tense. _Where's Trunks? 18 will be so mad if he doesn't show. It will break my Marron's heart, too._

Pan looks expectantly at Bulla..Bulla places her index finger on the corner of her mouth as she looks Pan over. Pan is dressed in a short, body hugging, black dress. Just managing to cover her butt. The front is low-cut in the front. The ends of the dress have a shredded look, giving Pan a punk vibe. Her legs are covered in fish net stalkings, ripped in multiple areas, paired with black boots. Bulla's face wrinkles and she runs a finger through Pan's long hair."Lets tie your hair in a top knot so you can show off your collarbone."

"Are you sure this is appropriate for the restaurant we're going to ?"

Bulla's outfit is a long, red, strapless dress, not her usual revealing attire. Bulla smiles," Yeah, of course."

"No, I think the stalkings are too much. I'll take those off and we'll go."

"Pfft. Fine. I'm getting hungry anyway."

Trunks rushes into his limo, handing his driver a generous amount of money," I need you to get me to the Dragon restaurant in two minutes."

The driver smiles devilishly and takes Trunks' money," Of course Master Trunks," He turns and grasps his steering wheel," Meeting the young Pan, are we?"

Before Trunks can respond, the driver slams on his accelerator, and Trunks falls back into his seat._ Pan. I wonder who my Mom has invited to this party? It would be nice to see Pan today._ Trunks notices his reflection in the mirror. He's still dressed in his brown suit and black glasses. Trunks sighs. _I don't have time to change. I'm sure mother is pissed._

After passing multiple traffic lights, stop signs and committing other reckless driving acts, Trunks' driver parks the limo in front of the Dragon restaurant in three minutes. Trunks runs out of the limo and into the restaurant. He quickly spots his mother and dashes to the table," I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I had to stay late today. We were running behind-" Trunks sits next to Vegeta. He notices 18 is glowering at him but he ignores her. Trunks smiles at Krillin. Krillin smiles back. His eyes focus on Marron before shifting his gaze to the empty seats next to Krillin," Isn't Pan and Bulla here yet?"

"We're here!" Bulla shouts, Pan follows behind her as they take their place next to Krillin.

Videl notices Trunks' smile, but Pan doesn't look at him. She keeps her gaze focused on the menu.

"Ugh what is that smell?" Krillin asks, covering his face( Krillin doesn't have a nose does he?). Bulla and Pan blush. The distinct stench of pot floods everyone's noses. Pan can sense her parents glaring at her, but she chooses not to look in their direction.

"It's our new perfume," Pan says, answering Krillin's question." I guess it doesn't smell so great."

"Well since we're all here...let's order." Bulla says. Goten cheers.

"I will have a bowl of salad, a plate of hog's tail, barbecued frog legs, steak, a plate of chili fries,enchiladas, and a strawberry sundae with chocolate cookies on top." Pan hands her menu to the stunned waiter.

Bulla also hands him her menu. "I'll have the same."

Everyone gapes at the two girls.

"My, you certainly have your grandfather's appetite today," Chichi observes. Pan's spirit dampens, as it always does when somebody mentions Goku. Everyone's spirits seem to lower and for a minute everyone thinks fondly about Goku. Even Vegeta.

"Well," Bulma lightly taps her wine glass with a fork, making a loud chiming noise," I'm sure you're all wondering why we're here today." Bulma smiles proudly at her son. And motions for him to stand up. 18 makes her daughter stand up too. Marron smiles at Trunks and he looks at her questioningly,wondering what is going on."I'm proud to announce that Trunks and Marron are...engaged!"

Videl, Vegeta, and Bulla shift their eyes from Trunks to Pan, waiting for something to happen. Goten stands and claps the stunned Trunks on the back," This is great, now we're both engaged."

"WHAT?" Chichi stops clapping and gets up to grab Goten by the ear," What do you mean by 'both engaged' hmm?" Chichi smiles at Bulma," Please exscuse us." Goten wimpers as Chichi leads him by the ear out of the restaurant. Gohan doesn't go to his brother's aid, _he knew what he was getting himself into._

Everyone else continues to clap and congratulate the couple.  
Trunks stays standing and looks at Pan. He can see the fury and grief in her eyes as she stares back at him. Marron sits and the clapping ceases, but Trunks stays standing and continues to stare blankly at Pan.

All eyes shift to Pan.

_What are you waiting for, Trunks? Tell everyone you love me. Tell Marron you don't want to marry her. Say something! Do something! Don't just stare at me like an idiot!_ Pan shouts in her head, not telepathically, to Trunks. What would be the point if Pan told him to say these things? If he loved her, then he should be able to say these things on his own.

_I'm sorry Pan. I didn't know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.._ Trunks repeats inside his head. He is too shocked to think of anything else.

_What is going on? Why is he looking at Pan like that?_ Everyone thinks to themselves.

The waiter breaks the tension by setting food in front of everyone. Pan stands abruptly, with her head lowered. Everyone waits for her reaction. She lifts her head and smiles at Trunks, but there is no warmth in her face." You know, it's very rude to stare at someone." Pan grabs her plate of chili fries and throws it at Trunks' face. Chili and pieces of fries stick to his face as the plate falls and shatters on the ground. Pan sits down and digs into her food, her table manners being completely thrown out the window, as she eats like a wild animal, similar to how Goku would eat.

Trunks blinks away his shock. He sits down and wipes his face clean with a cloth napkin, which was folded in the shape of a swan. Bulma looks worriedly at her son, he obviously isn't happy like she thought he'd be. After his face is cleaned, Trunks looks at Marron." Do you agree to this?"

Marron nods." Yes. Our mothers have planned this since we were children,"- Pan's ears twitch but she continues to gobble down food-" I know you don't know me very well, but I promise I'll be the perfect wife."

Trunks looks to his mother. Bulma shrugs." I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier. I didn't think you'd be this surprised. Please marry her, Trunks. I know you two will be happy together." Trunks quickly glances at Pan. " I've never asked anything from you, but I am asking you this: Will you please marry her, Trunks?"

The table goes silent. Pan stops eating and waits with everyone else to hear his answer. Knowing he isn't sure. Knowing he might hurt Pan beyond forgiveness, Trunks looks at Marron and gives her his answer," I will marry you."

Marron glows with delight. Everyone cheers. Goten and Chichi come back to the table, and they cheer too. Pan shoves her plate away." I feel sick..." She mumbles, getting up to run from the table. Videl gets up and follows after her daughter. Gohan continues to clap.

Bulla locks gazes with her brother. _Go after her! Don't you love Pan?_

Trunks lowers his gaze shamefully. _It's better this way, Bulla. Pan and I can never be together. It wouldn't be right. _

"Bleh!" Pan threw up into the toilet. Tears stream down her eyes, it felt like she was puking her guts out, and Videl's hands rubbed softly on her back, trying to comfort her daughter. Pan was thankful Bulla had tied her hair up in a top knot earlier. Positive there was nothing left in her stomach to puke out, besides organs, Pan staggered to the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water. She forced a smile." I'm sorry Mama. I think I need to go home now, guess I shouldn't have eaten like a pig."

"I'll come with you. Wait here while I let your father know."

"How is she?" Trunks asks. Videl snubs him and talks to Gohan.

"She's feeling sick. We're going to head home now."

"I'm not surprised. She was eating so fast, just like Goku." Bulma says. Videl wants to lash out at Bulma for ignorantly adding on to Pan's misery, but she holds back her temper.

"Thank you for dinner." Videl says, stiffly, giving Trunks a hateful look before turning back to where she had left Pan. Videl quickly realises Pan isn't waiting for her in the ladies restroom.

Videl sighs," She better be home."

* * *

Pan didn't mean to disobey her mother and run off. She just knew she had to get out of there. She needed to get away and distance herself from Marron, Bulma, Trunks and everyone else. Tears blurred Pan's vision as she flew like a missile in the air. She stops and hovers in the sky above a wooden bridge, with a small creek flowing underneath it, and a huge tree standing proudly on the hill nearby. Slowly, Pan descends onto the bridge, and she lets out a loud sigh. She walks ontop of the hill and sits under the tree, waiting for Trunks to come find her.

To her disappointment, Trunks doesn't look for her.

"Where have you been?" Gohan demands. Pan ignores her father and sluggishly walks up the stairs. Videl places her hand on Gohan's shoulder. She shakes her head. Gohan assumes it's some type of female problem so he doesn't press Videl for details."We should get to work."

Pan lies on her bed and listens to the sound of her parents walking out the door, hastily flying through the sky or else they'll be late for work at Capsule Corp. Pan closes her eyes. She had planned to stay home and sleep all day, since she'd stayed awake all night waiting for Trunks, but a feeling of restlessness consumes her. Sighing, Pan sheds the black dress Bulla had lent her and picks up a white shirt from her closet, the one Trunks doesn't remember giving her. Pan folds it neatly and stuffs it into her backpack. Pan takes out her scissors and cuts one of her white T-shirts, transforming it into a crop top which she pairs with her blue acid washed jeans.

Pan's anger seemed to engulf her. Nobody messed with her as she walked dominantly through the school's hall, students scurried out her way, not wanting to feel Pan's wrath. Kazu Chan doesn't notice her flaming aura . He grabs Pan's hand and leads her outside the school where nobody will be able to hear them. Bulla is waiting outside for them.

"Pan, are you okay?" Bulla asks, taking in Pan's appearance.

"Okay, your older boyfriend is marrying someone not you. Boohoo, big deal. Let's just cry and get it over with, I have bigger problems to discuss." Kazu Chan says bluntly.

Pan narrows her eyes at him." What's so important? Lose a twinkie?"

"Worse." Kazu Chan mutters." My pot has been confiscated."

Pan and Bulla cackle wickedly." Good. It's isn't healthy to be getting high all the time."

"That's not it, it's just that...my mother, Launch, had this disease where if she sneezed she'd become a different person-"

"What does this have to do with your pot?" Bulla cuts in.

"I'm getting to that. For her, if she sneezed her personality changed. For me, my personality changes when I get high. But since I can't get high, my other self will most likely come out today."

"Wow, that sounds cool. Come on Pan, let's get to class." Bulla and Pan go back inside the building. Kazu Chan sighs and mutters something under his breath before going back inside.

Kazu Chan calms down after lunch." I haven't changed yet, maybe I wont change. Maybe i've smoked too much pot in my life so now I can never change." He smiles. Pan and Bulla smile back. Kiki nervously nibbles on her fingernails.

P.E. In the girl's locker room Pan asks Kiki a question." Can you change into another person?"

Kiki thinks for a moment, then shrugs." I'm not sure. I didn't know my brother had our mother's sickness until he fell into a bad crowd and smoked pot." She licks her lips and lowers her voice." I like him better when he's like this. I don't want him to change back. That would be awful."

Running. Kazu Chan lags behind everyone else. Pan and Bulla slow their pace to jog beside Kazu Chan. He's panting and sweating profusely. "Hey, are you okay? Maybe you should take a break, you don't look so good." Bulla says. Kazu Chan coughs and falls to his knees.

"Kazu Chan!" Pan bends down, a puff of smoke envelops them. Pan coughs. The smoke clears. Bulla, Kiki and everyone else gasp. Pan's eyes widen, the boy who was once Kazu Chan, now looks nothing like him at all. The boy on his knees smiles at Pan and stands up, stretching his hand out to her. Pan takes it, mesmerized. The boy has layered, violet hair, which brushes against his shoulders. His eyes are dark brown with perfectly arched eyebrows. He's slim with broad shoulders. Even though he doesn't have muscles like Trunks or most of the men Pan knows, she can sense he is strong.

"That's him!" Bulla points at Kazu Chan." That's the rocker hottie I was following that day! Remember Pan? That day we first smoked pot with Kazu Chan?"

Pan nods, unable to find her voice. Before, when Kazu Chan had said he and Kiki were siblings, Pan couldn't see it all. But with his violet hair, Pan can tell that he and Kiki are related. Kazu Chan winks at Pan. Surprisingly, Pan's heart flutters.

The P.E. teacher quickly recovers from the shock of Kazu Chan's transformation." Come on, hurry up! You all still have thirty minutes left to run laps. Let's go. Let's go. Let's go!"

All the girls, including Pan, gawk as Kazu Chan jogs, his hair bouncing in the wind like a model. Pan shakes her head and slows her pace, distancing herself from him. Panic threatens to take control, _what am I doing? I thought I only feel this way when I'm around Trunks. What's wrong with me?_

"He doesn't seem different, except for the way he looks." Pan whispers to Kiki.

Kazu Chan helps Bulla put her books inside her locker. Kiki shakes her head."No. He is different. I can't tell you how, or else he'll get mad."

"Pan!" Kazu Chan clasps both of her hands in his. Pan blushes as he stares intently at her." Let's all go to a karaoke bar today."

Pan smiles." Sorry, I have something I need to do."

Kazu Chan tightens his hold on her hands." You're going to see Trunks?" Pan glances to her feet. Bulla gapes as Kazu Chan gives Pan a quick kiss on her forehead. He lowers his head and whispers into her ear." Good luck. I'll be waiting for you."

Pan pushes Kazu Chan away from her and laughs at his strange display of affection. " Thanks for being a great friend. See ya!" Pan rushes out of the building and flies into the air... heading to Capsule Corp.

Bulla shoves Kazu Chan out of her way and flies after Pan. She needs to be there to watch after her friend, in case Trunks pisses her off and Pan tries to kill him. _That's a strong possibility._

* * *

Marron quietly waits in the living room with Bulma. Bulma hands Marron a cup of coffee.

" I don't know what's taking him so long. I left a message with his secretary, she said Trunks was on his way here." Bulma blows on her coffee to cool it down." It's great you two are going on a date."

Marron sets her cup of coffee on the end table." You don't think I'm being too forward, do you?"

"No. You have to be assertive when it comes to men."

A gust of wind blows through the living room forcing Marron's hat to fly off her head and Bulma's coffee to spill in her lap. Bulla flies through the living room window first, then Pan, quickly closing the window behind her. Bulma growls," Bulla! How many times have I told you not to fly through the windows! Grrr. You're just like your father, always doing the opposite of what I say-are you listening to me?"

Bulla isn't. She places her hands on her hips and stares down at Marron.

Marron bends down to pick up her hat, smoothing her blond strands of hair before putting it on. She blinks at Pan and Bulla, then smiles." Hi." Pan and Bulla don't say a word. Marron tilts her head, curiously.

"Bulla! Marron just said hi. Don't be rude!"

Bulla ignores her mother." Even if you marry my brother, there's no way I'll ever think of you as a sister. I hate girls like you, the ones that pretend to be innocent."

Marron folds her hands neatly in her lap."I see," she whispers. The door opens, everyone except Marron looks at Trunks.

Trunks takes in Bulla's posture, Marron's sad expression, and Bulma's angry face. He sighs." What's happened now?"

"Nothing." Bulla answers.

"It was not nothing!" Bulma shouts." I can't believe you're treating Trunks' fiance' like this. He's never treated any of your boyfriends like garbage!" Bulma storms out of the room, leaving this dilemma for Trunks.

Trunks removes his black glasses and sheds his brown business suit jacket. He crouches down to peer up at Marron's face, grabbing her hands in his, and says softly," Please forget about whatever she's said. She is a spoiled brat and doesn't know any better."

Pan looks away from Trunks, watching him treat his fiance' with such delicacy, and love, stung more than a million bee stings. _He really doesn't love me_.

Pan takes out the folded shirt from her backpack and places it on the kitchen table. Bulla snorts, disgusted with Trunks.

Marron Stands.

" I'm sorry Trunks. I can't go on a date with you." Marron marches up to Bulla and takes her hand. Bulla freezes in shock. Marron's blue eyes glint with ambition." I'm going on a date with your sister!"

Pan and Trunks fall over in shock.

"Huh?"

**Does anybody remember Launch from Dragonball? I haven't watched DB in many, many years. I remember very little about Launch. She was basically erased from existence when DBZ started. So, I've given her an ending I guess. Kazu Chan and Kiki are her offspring, their father is unkown( Roshi or Tien?). The siblings live together in a foster home. Launch isn't a big part of their life. She served a few years in prison before escaping and running off somewhere. Maybe she'll make an appearance. **

**I was rereading Pan the Yanki, some chapters i liked and most of them I hated. I think i'm doing an okay job at painting a picture and dialogue but it feels so...robotic. Of all the stories i've written in my life, i like to look back on them and reread them, except this one. I HATE this story, probably cuz i'm writing it as the narrator. I guess what i'm trying to say is that i would rather write from Pan and Trunks' perspectives and...**

**The next chapter is the final chapter for Pan the Yanki.**

**I plan on creating a sequal. Not too sure yet.**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	12. Runaway to an Alternate Universe

"I didn't mean it like that," Marron shouts. Pan, Trunks, and Bulla blink away their perverted thoughts." It wont be a romantic date, just a date where we can get to know each other better."

Bulla opens her mouth to reject Marron, but closes it. _If I go on a "date" with Marron, Pan and Trunks will have time alone. Enough time for Pan to convince my brother to dump this blond hussy._

"Yeah, okay." Bulla nods. Marron brightens.

"Marron, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Trunks, if I'm to be your wife it's important for me to be on good terms with your sister." Marron begins to push Bulla out the door," We're going shopping, be back later!"

SLAM!

Trunks and Pan stand in silence for a few minutes. They both begin to speak when Bulma walks in from the kitchen, obviously she had heard Marron's plan."I just love her, Trunks. A headstrong woman like that is perfect for you." Bulma grabs her purse." I'm going to buy some groceries. Pan are you staying for dinner?"

Trunks watches Pan shake her head," No thank you."

"Okay. Tell your parents and Chichi I said hi."  
SLAM!

Trunks subtly clears his throat.

Pan glances sideways at him.

"Follow me. I think we should talk."

Pan hopes he'll lead her to Fisher's Creek( place where they did it), but to her disappointment, Trunks doesn't open the window to fly to that beautiful spot, nor does he lead her to his bedroom. Instead, Pan follows him into the hall and to a rusty door. He opens it. Turns on the light, and descends down the follows closely behind. A familiar object sits in the center of the huge dome-shaped room.

"Isn't that the spaceship we flew into space in?"

"When we were looking for the black star dragon balls? Yes it is."

Pan smiles sadly, following Trunks to the ship." I miss those days. Just Grandpa, You, Giru, and me... scouring space as Earth's heroes." Her hand softly touches the ship's metal.

Trunks watches her.

Pan's hand slips away from the ship and she shakes her head." Have you given Marron a ring yet?"

"No." Trunks shoves his hands into his pockets." Let's talk Pan."

Pan shakes her head and backs away from him like a wild animal.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Pan. I shouldn't have slept with you and I regret it. I hope someday you can forgive me."

The lightbulbs shatter. The room is plunged into darkness. Pan clenches her fists and the air around her sparks. Trunks knows he's angering her, but doesn't stop.

" Throw away any fantasies you have about being with me. You're just a child and I don't want to be with you."  
BAM

Pan punches Trunks in the jaw and he flies back, crushing computers under his fall. He doesn't try to get up. Pan is instantly on him, punching him like a human punching bag. Tears fall from her eyes. _Why isn't he defending himself? Why is he just taking it?_ His eyes stare sorrowfully into hers as she continues to whale on him. After a few more punches, when his face is bruised, Pan grabs his shirt and pulls him close to her chest. He doesn't have the energy to pull away, not after a beating like that, and it's a struggle just to stay conscious. Pan sits, supporting Trunks' head with one hand, supporting his shoulders with the other hand.  
Trunks' heart sinks. _How can she still love me after everything I've said and done?_

Pan kisses the top of Trunks' head. She manages a weak laugh," You're an idiot Trunks."

Trunks doesn't respond. He feels like a baby again, weak and tired, safe in the arms of somebody who loves him beyond comprehension.

"I know you're trying to be sensible and do the right thing but we can't change what we've already done. Even if you marry Marron, my Dad will hate you for taking my virginity." She pauses."Bulla has already figured it out. It's only a matter of time before my Dad finds out."

"I think your mom knows." Trunks whispers. Pan leans her cheek into the softness of his hair. She isn't surprised. It's practically impossible to keep secrets from Videl.

Pan closes her eyes."Break up with Marron. You've already made love to me, what's the point in trying to do the right thing now?"

Trunks shakes his head.

Pan's grip tightens, her anger threatening to explode." You want to know what I think? I think this isn't about right or wrong. I think you're a coward. You're afraid to do anything without your parent's love and approval, and the approval of your friends. To save face may be important in the CEO world, but it's not important in the real world!"

Pan pushes Trunks off of her.

He sits up and rubs his head.

Pan takes a deep breath and forces herself to stay calm.

"Let's run away together." Pan whispers." Let's just get in the space ship and go! We'll just stay gone for a few years, visit some old friends and come back to Earth when we think our families have come to terms with our relationship."

Trunks sees the desperation in Pan's eyes. She isn't joking. The idea is tempting. Trunks has spent days looking out the window from his office, dreaming of adventure and the days he spent with Pan and Goku in space. It's a good idea. A few years would be enough time for Bulma, Gohan, Goten and everyone else to calm down. With Marron's beauty, it wouldn't take her very long to find someone else to marry. She's a nice girl . Bulla or somebody else could run Capsule Corp. while he's away.

Pan smiles and grabs Trunks' hand. She pulls him up. He smiles back at her.

"I'm not a coward,Pan." Trunks' blue eyes bore into her soul with his intense glare."Only cowards would run away."

Pan's blood goes still. She doesn't know how to respond.

"I had a moment of weakness when I slept with you. See if you were a real adult, instead of a kid trying to act like one, you would know that adults don't always have sex out of love. It was casual sex Pan. Nothing more." He walks to her side and stops, not turning his head."Go ahead and tell Gohan and Goten. I'll take full responsibility for my actions."

Pan's hands tremble.

"I hate you!" She shouts. " I regret sleeping with you too! You want me to leave you alone? Fine! I found someone else anyway. He isn't cold and heartless like you! Go ahead and marry Marron. She can have the stupid last name Briefs. I would die of embarrassment if I had that name!"

Pan powers up her strength, cupping her hands in front of her.

"Kamehameha!"

Pan blasts a huge hole in the wall. The whole building shakes and echoes from the crumbling bricks. Trunks gapes at her. She turns to him and smirks, giving him the middle finger before walking out through the hole. A tiny capsule catches Pan's eye. She bends down and pockets the capsule. People gawk at her, _did she make part of that wall explode?_ Pan glowers at them and the people avert their gazes, focusing their attention back on their own lives. Pan flies into the air. She doesn't look back.

* * *

Pan is a few miles away from her home when her cell phone rings. She stops in the air, wipes away the last of her tears, and answers the phone. "Pan!"-Pan cringes-"I need you to go to the bank!"

"I'm busy Grandpa, get someone else to run errands for you."

"No this isn't an errand. Someone's robbing a bank. They've got hostages!"

"Let the police take care of it, I don't feel like playing hero today."

"B-but Pan! If you don't do it than they'll make me-"

"Ugh! Fine, whatever Grandpa. I'll do it!" Pan hangs up and throws the cell phone with amazing force, it flies far away and lands in the bushes of her backyard.

* * *

Pan ignores the shouts of the police, whom are all standing safely behind their cruisers, their guns aimed and ready to fire if needed. They all know she's the granddaughter of Mr. Satan. Still they shout warnings," Be careful! There are five of them, and they're armed!"  
"They have hostages."

Pan shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans. Every cop is on edge as Pan casually shatters the front door and walks in. Three men in ski masks raise their guns at her. One man aims his gun at the hostages sitting together on the floor, the last man doesn't hold a gun, he's only carrying a huge bag of stolen money.

"Not one more move or else we'll shoot." One of the three men holding a gun to her says.

Pan smirks." If you don't want to get hurt than I suggest you turn yourselves over to the police immediately."

The three men laugh.

The hostages cry," We're as good as dead if our lives are in the hands of a kid."

Pan disobeys the robbers by crossing her arms. The three men fire at her. To the human eye it appears that Pan isn't moving at all, when she actually is, just very quickly in order to dodge the bullets. Pan continues to dodge until the three of them run out of bullets, then it's her turn.

She shatters their guns. Throws one man out the door, he crashes into a police cruiser, and shatters the whole front end. He doesn't fight when the police cuff him, instead he thanks them. "I'm saved!"

The second guy punches Pan in the face. That's the only punch he gets in. She mercilessly kicks him in the ribs and beats his whole body until he swells like a blow fish, then tosses him through the window and he skids across the pavement, barely alive.

She walks past the man holding the bag of money to deal with the man still aiming his gun at the hostages. The other guy-one of the three that was aiming his gun at Pan earlier- -willingly runs out the door in fear.

While the robber, who was aiming his gun at the hostages, gets the beating of his life, the robber with the bag of money drops his bag and sneaks out the back door. He hides in the nearby ally and pulls out his cell phone.

"Mr. Kazuya. I'm sorry. The robbery failed!" The robber squeals.

Silence.

"I'm so sorry, please don't be mad with me boss." Two seconds of silence, then...

"Why did you fail?" A soft voice-male-asks.

"I don't know who she is. A girl wearing a short white shirt and bluish pants came in and she..." The robber falls to his knees." She took everyone out man! Bullets were flying everywhere and none of them hit her. I'm fucking scared as shit. I know she'll come for me and mess me up like the others. Don't let that happen. Pleeease!"

The robber cries for a few minutes, then remembers who he's talking to. "I'm sorry for crying like a little bitch, I'm cool now. Hello? Kazuya? Are you still there?"

"Pan."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing. Retreat. We'll meet up later."

The robber, too stupid to take off his ski mask, runs down the sidewalk, and pushes past people as he runs away from the bank.

* * *

Pan searches around the bank, _huh I could've sworn there was one more._ She shrugs and throws the last of the robbers outside. She glowers down at the hostages, whom aren't hostages anymore thanks to her. They all bow and apologise for doubting her earlier." Please forgive us, Pan."

"We owe our lives to you." An elderly woman says.

" Thank you Miss." A young kid says, running up to Pan to hug her around the knees. Pan is unable to maintain her sour face, soon she is smiling and laughing from all the praise. She picks up the cute little boy and nuzzles his face.

Outside the bank cops and pedestrians congratulate her. Pan stands and shakes hands with the policemen, smiling for the cameras as she does.

Marron and Bulla push through the crowd,"Pan! Pan! Over here!"

Pan runs to the two girls.

"We saw you on T.V" Marron shouts.

" You didn't hold back did you?" Bulla smiles, watching a few of the robbers be taken away on gurneys( none died).

"Well, I..."

"Oh my gosh Bulla! We better hurry, our hair appointment is in two minutes."

Bulla cringes." Right!" She turns to Pan." I"m sorry, we've gotta go now!" To Pan's surprise, and horror, Bulla grabs Marron's hand and runs off in the direction of their important hair appointment.

Pan walks down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

_The one man I love most in this world has been stolen by Marron, now she's won over my best friend. What else is she going to take from me, I wonder?_ _This is the worst day of my life._

"Pan?" A soft voice disturbs her thoughts. Pan looks up, then smiles.

"Kazu Chan!"

* * *

At the park.

Kazu Chan hands Pan juice he bought from a vending machine.

She takes it.

He sits on the bench next to her and casually stretches his arm behind her.

"I almost didn't recognize you earlier," Pan stares at her juice box , her heart thumping in her chest. " I'm so used to seeing you pudgier and shorter with brown hair."

"Do you like me better that way?" Kazu Chan asks, staring at the landscape of trees in front of them.

Pan shakes her head." I'll get used to you being taller with violet hair. You're still the same Kazu Chan, so looks shouldn't matter."

"Am I the same?" Kazu Chan asks solemnly. Pan looks up at him, he's still staring at the trees. It sounded like he was questioning himself more than her so Pan doesn't answer. She slurps up the juice.

Kazu Chan shakes his head, clearing his mind of any troubling thoughts, and asks in a cheerful voice," So did you talk with your boyfriend, Thong? Are the two of you lovey dovey now?"

Pan crushes the juice box in her hand, drops of juice splash both of their faces. Pan grits her teeth." I never want to see Trunks( didn't catch Kazu's use of Thong) again! He is cold and heartless, I'm sorry I ever kissed him and did THAT with him! Ugh!" Pan throws her juice box, it breaks a few tree branches before falling into the trash can on the opposite side of the park.

Pan tries to catch her breath.

"Hey, Pan."

Pan turns jerks her head to the left," What!"

Her whole body freezes when Kazu Chan's lips covers hers.

_What is he doing!_ Kazu Chan moves his body closer to hers. _What is he doing!_ His tongue explores her mouth and his slender fingers cup her face. His long violet strands of hair brush against her cheekbones. _What is he doing?_ His eyelids open, his brown eyes stare into her big black eyes. Kazu Chan breaks from the kiss and bursts into laughter," You're face!" He clutches his stomach and tears escape from his eyes." Pan you should see your face. You look like you've just seen a dog walk on its hind legs! You look hilarious."

"Uh..." Pan can feel her anger boiling, but she's too paralyzed from shock to even speak.

Kazu Chan's cell phone rings. He digs through his pocket. He stops laughing when he sees who's calling. He presses a button to silence the phone and shoves it back into his pocket."Sorry, Pan. I have to go meet up with a friend." He leans close and gives her a swift kiss on the head. He winks." Forget about Thong. All you need is me."

She watches him leave.

_Did he just kiss me? Was that my imagination? It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming._ her hands shake. _I didn't even push him away._ Her hands touch her face. _Oh my gosh! I'm a slut! I'm so sorry Trunks! Wait. We broke up and he's marrying Marron so technically I haven't done anything wrong here. Yeah, I'm a free woman. But what will Bulla think? Is she in love with Kazu Chan or June? It's hard to say. I don't even know how I feel about Kazu Chan!_ Pan scratches her head. _Aah! I don't need this right now! No more drama! No!_

"Mommy look at that funny lady." A small kid points to Pan, who's obviously having an internal conversation with herself. His mother grabs him by the hand. "Don't go near her. She's crazy."

Pan shivers, suddenly realising it's dark out. Her stomach growls." I'm hungry." She digs into her pocket for her cell phone, forgetting she threw it in the back yard hours ago, instead she finds something else. Pan holds the small capsule in the palm of her hand, remembering she had found it on the floor and picked it up earlier at Capsule Corp. She turns her head in every direction, making sure nobody is around, and nobody is. Everyone is inside eating dinner or getting ready for bed, only crazy people and rapists go to the park at night.

With no one around, Pan presses the button and throws the capsule a few feet in front of her.

POOF!

Smoke rises then clears, revealing a very large object, which stands about as tall as the trees. Pan smiles widely and her eyes sparkle," A space ship!"

* * *

"Gohan have you seen Pan?" Videl asks as she lays a plate of food in front of him.

"Maybe she is getting an ice cream cone again." Goten says, digging into the plate of food Chichi sets before him.

Videl and Gohan give each other a worried look. _It's too early to panic. Goten was right last time so let's listen to him for once._

Chichi sighs, staring out the window into the darkness."It feels like Pan wont be back for a long time( says the woman who's had experience waiting for Goku for many years)."

Nobody listens to her though. They carelessly eat their dinner, putting a plate of food in the fridge for Pan, for when she comes home.

* * *

"This is the smallest space ship I've ever seen! It's rusty too, definitely not Bulma's best work." Her eyes cast over the letters on the writing on the side which reads: HOPE.

Pan jumps into the space ship, which has one seat and a control of buttons, switches, and nobs on the dashboard in front." Where am I supposed to sleep and use the toilet?"

Pan seatbelts herself in.

The moment she sits the glass roof automatically drops down. _Wow, this is different from the ship I went to space in two years ago._ Pan reflects on the conversation she had earlier with Trunks.

I_ don't want to leave Earth without Trunks. But if I stay, i'll have to watch him marry another woman._

Pan doesn't let herself cry.

_Maybe I have a future with Kazu Chan. _

_I can't leave now, I can't leave Mama, Papa, Uncle Goten, Grandma Chichi, Gramps and everyone else_.

Pan nods to herself making her decision,"I have to stay. But how do I get out of this thing?"

Pan observes the different buttons in front of her. She shrugs and slams her hands onto many different buttons which seem to do nothing. Her eyes flash on the big red button, and she slams her fist onto it.

The ship starts, shakes and floats into the air. "Oh no!"

Pan clings to her seatbelt, expecting the ship to go higher and faster into the sky, but it doesn't. After rising above the trees and further into the sky, far enough to see the whole city, the ship stops. Pan exhales.

She gasps.

The scenery changes. Everything turns black. A rainbow of lights flash around her and the space ship seems to shake and twirl, making her nauseous and sick, Pan screams," Get me off of this thing! I want out! Mama,Papa, Trunks, help me!"

The ship shakes some more, suddenly everything seems to dissolve- the space ship and her body. She feels like a floating orb of light and she is aware of herself being ripped away from the world she knows, to a distant, far away place. Like a piece of lint being sucked into the vacuum hose, Pan is sucked away, leaving her home,friends and family behind her, possibly forever.

**To be continued... in the sequel Pan the Yanki: Torment .**

**Coming Soon!**


End file.
